A Hikari named Yami
by Yaminisu
Summary: What if Yami isn't what every thinks he is? What if he isn't a 'Yami' at all, but a hikari himself? What would happen if HIS Yami were to return? What would that mean for Yugi and his friends? What would that mean for Yami? Atemu x Yami possible AxYYxY
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh!

Summary: What if Yami isn't what every thinks he is? What if he isn't a 'Yami' at all, but a hikari himself? What would happen if HIS Yami were to return? What would that mean for Yugi and his friends? What would that mean for Yami? Monarchshipping.

Yami was wandering aimlessly around the millennium puzzle, recovering his stamina from his last Shadow Game with Bakura. Those games always took their toll on him, a lot more than they should. And lately Yami just couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, that something wasn't right. Then again, he'd been feeling like that for quite a long time actually.

Yami sighed as he leaned against one of the countless walls within the millennium puzzle and slid to the floor. Something was wrong...he could feel it. Yami closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and that was when he felt it, a sudden surge power, from just down the hall. _What in Ra's name could that be? _Yami thought as he quickly got to his feet to go and see what had happened. He couldn't risk something dangerous getting out of the puzzle and harming Yugi.

Yami ran down the hall and pushed open the door that he sensed was where the surge had come from. Yami slowly glanced around the room, at first glance nothing seemed out of place, but Yami refused to let his guard down, after all looks could be deceiving. After another few moments where he saw nothing out of the ordinary Yami shook his head, figuring he had been imagining things. Just when he was about to turn around someone or something wrapped warm, strong arms around his waist, pulling him flush against a strong, firm chest. Yami immediately tensed.

"Whats wrong beloved? Not happy to see me? We've only been kept apart for the past 5000 years. We should have been reunited two years ago my beloved light, however, the shadows that had been imprisoning me were stronger than those that boy who solved this puzzle could dispel. He was only strong enough to banish that shadows that your own light soul had been wearing down over a span of centuries. Even if that boy hadn't have solved the puzzle you'd have practically freed yourself from your bonds in another century or so. Those sorcerers under estimated you my light." A deep baritone voice said from behind Yami.

Yami managed to turn around come face to face to a taller, darker version of himself wearing Egyptian garb. Yami could only gape. _What is going on? Who is this man? And...why does him holding me like this feel so familiar, so...right? _

The other man frowned slightly and whispered, "You don't remember me do you beloved?"

Yami could only shake his head.

The other man locked eyes with Yami and then smirked, "Well, we'll have to change that then won't we beloved." He said before he leaned his head forward resting his forehead against Yami's. The man's blood red eyes slid closed and he began to chant in a language that Yami could not understand, but one that felt familiar to him nonetheless.

As soon as the man finished his chanting Yami gasped in shock as images began to play in front of his eyes, images of him in this man...holding hands, seated side by side in the throne room, kissing, in bed...this man, Atemu.

Yami's eyes widened as the stream of images came to an end. Yami slowly blinked his eyes to clear his vision. "A-A-Atemu, is that really you?" Yami asked, unable to believe that Atemu was really there, holding him.

Atemu smiled, "Indeed it is me beloved." Atemu said before he pulled Yami even closer to him and leaned forward slightly pressing his lips to Yami's. Yami eagerly kissed Atemu back, Ra he had missed him. This was what he had felt was missing. Sadly, the need for air made itself known and the two had to break apart, though Atemu kept his arms firmly wrapped around Yami. Atemu frowned slightly as he took in Yami's appearance, Yami appeared worn down, exhausted both physically and mentally. "Beloved, whats wrong, your not well." Atemu whispered.

"Atemu, I'm fine...just tired, my shadow game with Bak..."Yami began.

"Shadow game? What in Ra's name are you doing participating in Shadow Games Yami?" Atemu suddenly asked.

"Its no big deal Atemu I..." Yami began.

"No big deal, beloved you are a being of LIGHT, you are not meant to have anything to do with the shadows, let alone participate in a Shadow games. You could have lost your soul..."Atemu began to rant.

"Atemu, I've been in hundreds of them since Yugi released me from the puzzle." Yami tried to explain.

Atemu looked at Yami for a moment before he shifted his arms and lifted Yami up bridal style and walked him over to the bed that materialized out of nowhere. "Well, you will not be participating in them ever again and you are going to lie down and rest, to recover your strength because I'll be damned if I'll lose you to the shadows after waiting all this time to see you again Yami." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes, Atemu was still as overprotective as ever, but Yami chose not to comment and allowed Atemu to lay him down on the bed and hold him close. Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu as well and drifted off to sleep, the best night of sleep Yami'd had in a long time. Atemu smiled as he held Yami, thankful that they had finally been reunited. "Now that I've got you back Yami I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." Atemu whispered as he pressed a kiss to Yami's forehead.

A/N: I know its short, but this is just the prologue the real story begins next chapter. Please, read and review...I want to know what you think of this.


	2. Atemu meet the gang

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: This is for Lil Dark. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter two

When Yami awoke the next morning the first sight he saw was a linen clad chest, which apparently he had been using as a pillow. Yami lifted his head up and met Atemu's amused gaze, apparently Atemu had been watching him sleep for awhile.

"Good morning beloved, did you sleep well?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded, "Yes, I did Atemu."

Atemu smiled at Yami before he leaned down and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'm glad to hear that beloved."

However, before Yami could respond a voice echoed through the puzzle.

"Come on Pharaoh, lets finish what we started yesterday. I challenge you to a shadow game."

Yami immediately tensed before he tried to crawl out of bed. Atemu frowned and tightened his grip on Yami, refusing to let him leave. "Atemu, I need to go deal with Bakura." Yami said.

Atemu frown deepened, "No Yami, you stay here and rest beloved. I'll go and deal with the Tomb Robber. I'll show him a dark game he'll never forget. No one gets away with threatening my light." Atemu said before he stood up.

Yami immediately stood up as well and attempted to pull Atemu back down, "You can't go Atemu." Yami said.

"Yami, its my job to play dark games or have you forgotten. I'm the master of the shadows Yami. I'm the reason the puzzle was solved and we were freed in the first place." Atemu said.

Yami frowned, confused. "What do you mean Atemu?"

"Just before we were sealed I created a being out of shadow magic, within which I locked a fraction of your light energy which I then sent into the future. Within this being I also implanted the knowledge necessary to solve the puzzle and release you at the very least. I knew that even if this boy wasn't strong enough to release me you would be able to release me yourself. However, that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that I need to teach that thief a lesson he'll never forget." Atemu said.

"But Atemu, you can't just take over Aibou's body...he'll know its not me." Yami said.

Atemu frowned slightly at Yami's use of the word Aibou, but let it slide knowing that Yami didn't mean it in the sense his jealous mind had hinted he did. "Who said I was going to take over the boy's body, I'll be using my own body to deal with the Tomb Robber." Atemu said.

"But, Atemu that isn't possible we're spirits residing in the puzzle, we can't just break free from its confines whenever we want." Yami said.

Atemu smirked before he pulled Yami flush against him and said, "Actually we can Yami. Just watch."

Before Yami could say anything both of them were enveloped by a cloud of powerful shadow magic. Yami clutched a hold of Atemu. After a few minutes the cloud disappeared. Yami slowly opened his eyes, which he didn't remember closing and glanced around to notice that he was standing outside the arcade in Domino. Yami glanced up at Atemu who was glaring at the white haired thief from over Yami's shoulder. Yugi was gaping at him from off to Yami's left, Joey was just staring at him in shock, while Anzu looked like she was thanking every deity she could think of for this miracle. Tristan was just staring at him blankly, not sure what to think really. Atemu tightened his hold on Yami possessively before he addressed Bakura, "You want a Dark Game Thief, I'll give a dark game you'll never forget." Atemu growled.

Bakura, Yami could see looked mildly surprised, though he quickly hid it behind his usual cocky smirk. "Bring it on Pharaoh."

Atemu gently released his hold of Yami and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before he whispered, "Stand back beloved, I don't want you getting hurt."

Yami nodded before walking behind Atemu and over towards the gob smacked gang. "Aibou, guys I think it'd be best if we..." Yami began to say only to have Yugi cut him off.

"Wait a minute, YAMI...what are you doing over here? And who's that guy? How did you two get out of the puzzle? Whats going on?"

Yami sighed, and glanced over his shoulder and could see that the shadows had already surrounded the two. Yami could sense Atemu's pleasure and had a strong feeling that Atemu was winning his game with Bakura, 'not that I'm really surprised. I mean even I can beat Bakura in a dark game and I'm a Ra damned hikari.'

Yami turned his attention back onto the gang, 'well it looks like I've got some time on my hands so I might as well start explaining all of this. Though it would be nice if Atemu would help me out.'

/Beloved, Bakura is just about to lose if you wait five minutes I'll join you./

//Alright, I'll wait for you Atemu.//

/Good./

"Well, guys I'll answer your questions in about five minutes. Okay?" Yami said. Joey, Yugi and Tristan all nodded, while Anzu immediately latched onto Yami's arm and said "Of course its okay Yami-koi, however you and I could talk now about where you're taking me on our date tonight?"

Yami tried to pry the girl, sorry that should say leach, off his arm but sadly she just wouldn't let go of him. "Anzu, let go of me." Yami growled, though Anzu ignored him.

Yami was about to tell Anzu off again when she was quite harshly ripped off of him. Yami looked up and caught sight of a pissed off Atemu glaring at Anzu with a look of pure rage, a look that if Yami remembered correctly Atemu reserved for his most hated enemies...which usually met Bakura or Akhundin following his betrayal. "Keep your paws off my lover." Atemu growled, squeezing Anzu's arm hard enough to leave a nasty bruise, though that didn't stop him. Yami walked forward and grabbed a hold of Atemu's forearm, silently pleading with Atemu to release her.

/Beloved this bitch deserves to die, she TOUCHED you. That is UNFORGIVABLE Yami, absolutely UNFORGIVABLE. I've sentenced people to death for so much as LOOKING at you the wrong way./

//That was a long time ago Atemu, you can't go around killing people who do something you don't like. This isn't ancient Egypt./ /

/This bitch needs to die Yami./

//Atemu, can't you just let her off with a warning? You can tell her that if she does something like this again you'll kill her.//

/Would you let me kill her if she re-offended?/

//If she was dumb enough to do so a second time, yes I would stand back and let you do what you want.//

/Then I will let her live...for now./

//Thank you Atemu.//

Atemu released his grip on Anzu's arm and wrapped the arm he had been using to crush Anzu's wrist around Yami's waist possessively. "Heed this warning Bitch, Yami is **mine**. He was mine in ancient Egypt and he is mine still today. You touch him again, hell you so much as **look **at him the wrong way again and I am going to murder you in the most painful method I can come up with. I promise you this Bitch."

Anzu just gaped at Atemu, though before she could respond Yugi spoke up.

"So, is anyone going to tell us what is going on here?" Yugi asked.

Yami turned to face Yugi, Atemu following his gaze. "Sure Aibou, where do you want us to begin?"

"Well, why don't you start with who he is and where he came from." Yugi said.

Yami smiled slightly, "Well, everyone this is Atemu." Yami said.

"And Atemu is..." Yugi prompted.

"Yami's kkwy or dark, not to mention his lover and ruler of the shadows." Atemu said.

"Oh." Yugi said, "Okay then."

"Does anyone else have any questions, because if not then Yami and I will be going." Atemu said.

Yugi looked like he wanted to ask something else, but once he saw the look Atemu was giving him and his friends decided against it and said, "Nah, you guys go ahead and have fun. I'll see you later though, right Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami glanced up at Atemu who shrugged, "Yami and I are going to go and find a place to live. And then we are going to get settled in. If you happen to run to us later than you will see us later, however we will not be coming to seek you out." Atemu said.

"Wait you're moving out?!" Yugi said.

"Of course we are." Atemu said.

"But, why? You can stay in the guest room at the Game Shop." Yugi said.

//Atemu, it wouldn't be so bad if we stayed at the Game Shop. Yugi's done a lot for me and I don't like the idea of him being left alone.//

/Yami, but you and I won't be left alone...and I like having time alone with you. And besides, Yugi has served his purpose. As far as I'm concerned he has no reason to exist anymore./

//Atemu don't say something like that. Yugi is a great person and the reason why we're not still trapped in the puzzle anymore. Also, Yugi wouldn't come between you and I. He's not like that.//

/Fine, we'll stay. But he does anything to interrupt us then we'll be out of there./

Yami nodded and gave Atemu a peck on the cheek.

"We'll stay...for now." Atemu said, then he turned Yami and said, "we need to be going Desert Rose, you still need to rest. And you and I need to finish getting acquainted." Atemu whispered huskily, which made Yami blush. Atemu smirked before he pulled Yami in for a quick kiss before the two were enveloped in a cloud of shadow magic, transporting them back to the Game Shop's guest room.

"Now then my beloved Anku, you and I have a **lot** of catching up to do." Atemu said as he pushed Yami on to the bed and climbed on to join him.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Yami said.

Atemu smirked before he pressed his lips to Yami's, his hands sliding up Yami's shirt.

A/N: And this is where it'll end. For now.


	3. Poor Yugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

This chapter is for Lil Dark…hope that you enjoy it. There is lime content at the very beginning of this chapter, as well as mentions of sex. Just to warn you.

Chapter 3

Atemu broke the kiss so he was able to pull Yami's shirt up over his head and toss it off to the side, not caring at all where it had landed. His eyes scanning his light's beautiful chest. Atemu leaned back down and captured Yami's lips once more, his fingers gliding up Yami's chest to his neck; quickly unfastening the leather collar Yami was wearing and tossing it aside. Atemu deepened the kiss while his fingers tweaked Yami's sensitive nipples, inwardly smirking when he felt Yami shudder with pleasure.

//Atemu…ngh…we have to be quiet. Gr-grandpa's downstairs manning the shop.//

Atemu snapped his fingers quickly before returning to toying with Yami's nipples. /Don't worry beloved I've placed a silencing spell upon this room no one will be able to hear your cries of pleasure…well, no one but me that is./

Atemu broke the kiss and began to plant butterfly kisses along the side of Yami's face down to Yami's neck. Yami slid his hand down to the hem of Atemu's shirt and began to remove it. Atemu paused in for a moment allowing Yami to remove his shirt before he went back to sucking on Yami's neck. Yami bit back a moan of pleasure.

/Don't hold back beloved I want to hear you./

Yami moaned when he felt Atemu's tongue slide up the side of his neck, and tilted his head to the side allowing Atemu more access to his neck. Satisfied with Yami's reaction Atemu began to plant butterfly kisses along Yami's chest before he closed his lips around Yami's right nipple.

Yami groaned as he slid his hands down Atemu's spine and began to unfasten the waist wrap Atemu was wearing. "God Atemu."

Atemu chuckled slightly, "That's right Yami…I'm your god."

Yami grabbed Atemu's chin and tilted his head up to meet Yami in a deep kiss. Yami pushed his tongue into Atemu's mouth and entered a duel with Atemu's own tongue. While this was going on Yami managed to get Atemu's waist wrap the rest of the way undone and thrown to the side. Atemu's fingers began to unfasten Yami's belts before he became impatient and snapped his fingers making the rest of Yami's clothes vanish.

Yami broke the kiss and smirked, "Impatient are we Atemu?"

Atemu smirked as well, "You have no idea. Now, I believe we should continue beloved."

"Go ahead Atemu, just try not to be too rough, I need to be able to walk after this." Yami said.

"Anku I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't even be able to remember your own name." Atemu said, his hands tracing the inside up the inside of Yami's thigh.

----Change Scene----

Yugi returned to the Game Shop about an hour and a half after Yami and Atemu had left. "Hey Ji-Chan, I'm home." Yugi said.

"I can see that Yugi, so how was your afternoon?" Grandpa asked.

"It was interesting…but then again you already know about that." Yugi said.

Grandpa frowned slightly, "Yugi what on earth are you talking about?"

"You mean they didn't tell you." Yugi said.

"Who tell me what Yugi? What is going on?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi sighed, "This afternoon while I was the arcade with the gang Bakura showed up and challenged Yami to a Shadow Game. That's when things got kind of weird. There was a surge of Shadow magic and the next thing we know we see Yami and this other man who looks almost exactly like him standing there. Yami's look alike, who Yami told us was named Atemu played a dark game with Bakura and won. He and Yami told us that Atemu is actually Yami's darker half, and lover from ancient Egypt. I had told them that they can stay in the guest room of the Game Shop. And I had thought that they had agreed to it since Atemu had said they would stay, but apparently they changed their minds since you didn't see them after they disappeared in a cloud of shadow magic." Yugi said.

Grandpa just stared at Yugi for a moment before saying, "Well, Yugi if they traveled here magically then there is a chance that they teleported directly into the guest room. Now, why don't you go up there and let them know that dinner we'll be ordering pizza for dinner and ask if there is anything particular that they want."

Yugi nodded before he made his way up the stairs. He walked over to the closed guest room door and knocked. Once. Then twice. There was no answer. Yugi figured that either the two weren't there or that they were asleep. Yugi turned the knob and found that the door wasn't locked so he pushed it open and was met with an unexpected sight.

He saw Atemu's tan ass sticking up in the air, with Yami's legs wrapped around his waist while Atemu was thrusting into Yami like there was no tomorrow.

"Ra Atemu…that feels so good." Yami cried out in pure ecstasy.

Yugi quickly shut the door, his face scarlet before he quickly made his way back downstairs. Grandpa looked up when he saw his grandson come back downstairs. "Are they up there Yugi?"

Yugi nodded while he tried to get the image out of his head. "Well, did they say what they wanted to eat?" Grandpa asked.

"Well, Grandpa Yami and Atemu were, well…they were 'busy'. So, I guess we'll just get a large pepperoni pizza." Yugi said.

Grandpa's eyes widened slightly when he realized what exactly his grandson was talking about before he got up and ordered the pizza.

Thirty minutes later the pizza arrived. Yugi set four plates out on the table while his grandfather paid the pizza delivery guy. Grandpa entered the kitchen carrying the pizza box. "Yugi, why don't you go upstairs and see if they're done." Grandpa said.

Yugi blushed but nodded and headed slowly up the stairs in the hopes of putting off yet another potentially scarring experience.

He once again stood in front of the closed guest room door. Yugi knocked on the door, though unlike the last time this time he did get a response.

"Yes?" Atemu replied.

"Umm, can I come in for a second?" Yugi asked, though he wondered why he was asking when could just as easily deliver his message through the door.

"Very well, but be quiet, Yami just fell asleep." Atemu said.

Yugi slowly opened the door and saw that Yami was indeed sound asleep his head resting on Atemu's chest. Atemu was laying in bed his hand stroking Yami's hair. Yugi had to admit that it was a cute scene though he had to fought to keep images of those two from earlier returning to the forefront of his mind. "My Grandpa sent me up here to tell you two that dinner is ready so you two can come down and eat." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed and nodded before he gently shook Yami awake.

"Huh, wha…" Yami replied tiredly as he sat up quickly, though his back protested the sudden movement.

"Your former host has just informed us that dinner is ready, so we need to get ready so we can go eat." Atemu said.

Yami nodded. Atemu glance back at Yugi who was still standing in the doorway. "We'll be down shortly. Now, if you'd be so kind as to give us some privacy so we can get ready." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded before he quickly scampered out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once Yugi was done Atemu turned his attention back to Yami. He held out his hand over Yami's back and it glowed black for a moment before he pulled it away. "There that should be better. I numbed the pain in your back so you can move without pain beloved."

Yami smiled before he planted a kiss on Atemu's cheek. "Thanks Atemu." Yami said before the two got ready and went downstairs to join Yugi and his Grandfather for dinner.

A/N: And this should do it for chapter three. Please don't flame me. This is my first attempt at anything lime related. Anyway, as always please read and review.


	4. Nothing's changed

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: This chapter is again for Lil Dark…her reward for finishing Iggligliot.

Yami and Atemu walked down into the dining room hand in hand. Yugi and Grandpa looked up when the two entered the room. Yugi quickly looked away from Yami and Atemu, his mind reminding him all too readily of what he had witnessed a short while ago. _How am I ever going to be able to look Yami in the face again? _ Yugi thought as Yami took his seat beside Yugi, Atemu sitting down on Yami's other side.

"Yugi can you pass the pizza please?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded before he grabbed the pizza and quickly handed it to Yami without looking at him. Yami took it, frowning slightly. "Aibou, is something wrong?" Yami asked.

"N-n-no, nothings wrong Yami. W-w-why do you ask?" Yugi said quite quickly his face flushed while he forced himself to focus on his pizza.

Yami's frown deepened. Something was wrong with Yugi, he could tell.

/Beloved what's bothering you?/

//There's something wrong with Yugi, but he won't tell me what it is. He won't even look at me. Did I do something to make him mad?//

Atemu looked at Yugi for a moment, took in his flushed appearance and how Yugi refused to look at Yami, no matter how much Yami tried to get Yugi to look at him. After a moment a thought occurred to him. "You walked in on Yami and I earlier didn't you?" Atemu said suddenly.

Yugi blushed scarlet, but didn't say anything, instead choosing to shove his pizza into his mouth before quickly getting up and exiting the room.

Yami opened his mouth to say something in the hopes of getting Yugi to come back, but stopped when he felt the rage from Atemu.

//Atemu, what's wrong?//

/What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? That boy saw us in a private moment; saw you in a situation that only I am allowed to see you in. He had no right…/

//Atemu, relax trust me that was an accident on Yugi's part. He probably had gone up there to see if we were there, knocked and when he got no answer opened the door. As focused as we were on each other we wouldn't have noticed if Zorc was destroying the world outside our window. So, please calm down. It's not like it was done purposefully.//

/How can you be so certain that he didn't do it intentionally?/

//Because I know Yugi that's how. Now, please try to reign in your temper.//

/Fine. I'll calm down./

//Good, and next time, we'll lock the door.//

Atemu and Yami finished their dinner before returning upstairs. Atemu pulled Yami back towards the guest room, but Yami pulled away slightly. Atemu frowned.

/Beloved what's wrong?/

//I want to talk to Yugi for a little bit. Alone please, I get the feeling that you frighten him. He probably thinks that you're going to kill him.//

Atemu chuckled slightly. /Well, if you hadn't have been there to talk me down earlier I very well might have./

//We really need to work on your anger management.//

Atemu sighed and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting for you beloved." Atemu said before he turned and walked back into the guest room.

Yami smiled slightly before turning his attention to Yugi's door. Yami knocked and said, "Aibou it's me. Please, open the door…I just want to talk." Yami said. There was a moment's silence, so Yami continued, "Aibou, Atemu isn't with me, so it'll be just the two of us. Yugi, you know me, you trust me, so please open the door."

After a few more seconds Yugi opened the door and let Yami in. Yami walked in and sat down at Yugi's desk and looked at Yugi who sat down on his bed, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Aibou let me begin by saying that I am in no way mad at you. It was an accident, nothing more. Atemu isn't going to do anything to you either, even if he thought about it I wouldn't let him." Yami said.

Yugi glanced up after the last statement, "Yami, I hate to point this out to you, but Atemu doesn't exactly need your permission to do anything."

Yami smiled slightly, glad that Yugi was willing to talk with him. "Actually Yugi, he does. Or at the very least he won't go against something I specifically tell him not to do." Yami said, "In fact every time Atemu sentenced someone to death in Egypt he would have to convince me that it was the best thing. If I was still against it, the person would not be put to death." Yami said.

"There must have been some exceptions to that rule." Yugi said clearly intrigued.

Yami chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I suppose there are however, there is only one that I can think of. And that would be when someone does something involving me, looking at me or touching me in a way that they shouldn't. In a way that Atemu deems inappropriate. You kind of saw that a bit with Anzu, though as you saw I do have a little bit of a say, though not much since issues involving me Atemu does have the final say." Yami said.

"Say Yami, this may sound a bit random, but when exactly did you meet Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Atemu found me when he was five and I was four. Apparently, as I heard later Atemu would day in and day out scream for his 'Anku'. His father was told by the gods they say, to take Atemu out on a horse and let Atemu lead them to his Anku. They said that Atemu would know where to go. Atemu found me playing outside with some local boys and latched onto me yelling, 'Anku, I've found you.' I was taken to the palace and I have been by Atemu's side ever since." Yami said.

"He really loves you doesn't he?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "Atemu claims to love me more than life itself, and given all that we had been through together I believe him when he tells me that. Atemu risked his life to save mine on more than one occasion. He took beatings for me when we were children, stood by me through some very hard times in my life. He even risked war with a neighbor just so he could remain by my side because he refused to enter a marriage alliance with them because that would have meant leaving my side. Yes, Atemu loves me Yugi. He loves me very much just as I love him very much." Yami said, though it wasn't so much his words that convinced Yugi but rather the tone Yami used and the look in Yami's eyes when he answered.

Yugi sighed before he laid back on his bed, "Atemu hates me doesn't he?"

Yami sighed before he stood up and walked over to sit beside Yugi. "Actually Aibou, I don't believe that Atemu hates you. You just have to give him time. You have to give a chance to adjust. Back in ancient Egypt he was the only one who was remotely close to me. That is one of the things he is being forced to adjust to, in addition to adjusting to a life in a different time period. A part of Atemu's attitude towards you Yugi I believe is jealousy. You were extremely close to me for two years. And Atemu is a bit jealous of how close the two of us are. Though I see you as nothing more than a brother Atemu can't be sure and so as of now he sees you as a potential threat which he has to be on guard against. But trust me Aibou, Atemu will come around. It took me some time to mellow out following my release as well and Atemu was just released last night. Please give him time, he will come around. However regardless of how Atemu sees you I am still here for you. I am still here for you to talk to you if you're in trouble, to come to for help with your homework. Anything you need." Yami said.

Yugi looked up at Yami, "But Atemu won't like that."

Yami smirked and said, "Well Atemu can deal with that. I'm not abandoning you just because he's shown up. And if Atemu has a problem with it he can take it up with me and I will argue with him about it until he gives up, or I can always 'convince' him in other ways."

Yugi giggled and said, "I probably don't want to know, do I?"

Yami shrugged, "Probably not Aibou."

Yami glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 845. Yami stood up and said, "Its getting late Aibou. It's a school night and I know that Grandpa wants you in bed by nine."

Yugi nodded before he stood up. Yami and Yugi hugged before Yami headed for the door.

A/N: Yeah, I know nothing really happened in this chapter. But don't worry it'll pick up next chapter. I think the main point was Yami's and Yugi's talk at the end there. Anyway, as always please read and review.


	5. arguments and promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: This chapter is for Lil Dark…hope you enjoy it and thank you for your update.

Warning: Atemu is a major Ass in this chapter…just to let you all know.

Chapter 5

Yami walked back into the guest room and flopped down on the bed beside Atemu. Atemu wrapped an arm around Yami and pulled Yami closer to him.

"So did you have a good talk with Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"I did. He and I needed that, so thank you for letting me talk with him I know it isn't something you really wanted to do." Yami said, before leaning up and pulling Atemu into a deep kiss. //Thank you Atemu.//

/Anything for you Anku./

Yami broke the kiss and smiled before he snuggled back against Atemu, with every intention of going to sleep.

Atemu chuckled, "Beloved, wouldn't you be a lot more comfortable if you got out of those restricting clothes?" Atemu asked.

"Probably, but then you wouldn't have any reason not to ask me to 'play a game' with you and quite frankly I'm too tired for that right now. You'll have to be happy with the three rounds you got earlier this afternoon." Yami said.

Atemu smirked before he snapped his fingers and Yami's clothes vanished. Atemu's hands immediately began to slide along Yami's now nude body. Yami groaned, "Atemu I mean it I'm tired and that numbing spell is wearing off so I'm sore as well. No more tonight, now let me get some sleep." Yami snapped.

Atemu sighed before he settled for wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. "Very well beloved, but you owe me." Atemu said.

"Atemu, you know me. I always pay my debts." Yami said before he drifted off to sleep. Atemu not too far behind him.

The next day was a rather relaxing one. Atemu and Yami spent most of the day in their room. Yami 'repaid his debt' first thing that morning when they woke up. After that the two were content with cuddling, kissing, and just being in each others presence. The two were making out when someone knocked on their door.

Atemu groaned as he pulled away. /This had better be important!/

Yami placed a soothing hand on Atemu's thigh before saying, "Yes?"

"Yami, it's me…I need to talk to you about something, its k-k-kind of important. So, can you come out here please?" Yugi asked.

Yami frowned slightly, recognizing the fact that Yugi was trying to keep pain as well as the fact he was crying out of his voice. Something was really wrong with him. Yami immediately got up. //Atemu, I need to take care of this. I'll be back later.//

/(sigh) fine beloved. Just don't take too long./

Yami walked out of the room and once he had pulled the door closed looked at Yugi and bit back a gasp of shock. Yami immediately dropped to his knees and tilted the boy's face up. "Aibou, what happened? Who did this to you?" Yami asked immediately, his eyes hardening as he took in Yugi's split lip, bruised cheek, torn clothes and pained expression.

"I-I-I was walking home from school, w-w-when some thugs pulled me into an alley. There were four of them. I tried to fight back, I really did. I kicked one of the guy's in the groin and bit one of the others but it didn't matter. They beat me up, said they were going to kill me. They only left when they heard a cop car driving by. I was so scared Yami." Yugi said before he wrapped his arms around Yami's chest and cried.

Yami gently wrapped his arms around Yugi and said, "Shh, it's alright Aibou. I'm here. Everything is going to be okay. I'm going to go and find those guys and make them wish they'd never been born. Okay?"

Yugi glanced up at Yami and whispered, "But what about…"

Yami smiled, "Atemu will have to deal with it. I still see it as my job to protect you and since I was unable to do that the very least I can do is kick the asses of those who dared to hurt you. Though, if you don't mind me asking why weren't Joey and Tristan with you when you walked home?"

"Joey had detention for sleeping during class and Tristan didn't come to school today. I think the teacher said that he had the flu." Yugi said.

Yami nodded before he stood up and opened the guest room door. "Hang on a second Aibou, I've got to grab my shoes and then we'll go."

Atemu sat up straighter and said, "Go where Yami?"

"I have to deal with something Atemu; I'll be back in a little while." Yami said as he picked up his boots.

Atemu frowned before he stood up, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist before he could exit the room. "You aren't going anywhere Anku unless you tell me where you're going." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll tell you. Yugi got beat up on his walk home from school today since I wasn't there to watch out for him. So now I'm going to go and hunt down the thugs that hurt him and punish them for their actions. I'll be back in about an hour." Yami said heatedly before he tried to pull out of Atemu's grasp.

Atemu sighed, "Beloved we've been through this. You don't play shadow games with anyone anymore. That's my job."

Yami then turned around sharply and said, "Then you deal with the bastards that hurt Yugi."

Atemu opened his mouth to say something but Yami cut him off, "Either you punish them Atemu or I will." //And don't you DARE say that Yugi doesn't deserve my concern. I swear to Ra Atemu you say anything like that and you'll be on the couch for the next 5000 years. Yugi is my friend, and no matter how much you love to downplay it the reason you and I were released from the puzzle. I refuse to turn my back on him. So if you won't help him then get out of my way and let me help him.//

Atemu's mouth hung open in shock for a moment before he decided that this was one of those times where it was better to cave, "Alright Yami I'll deal with them." Atemu said with a sigh.

Yami nodded before turning and walking out of the room, Atemu right behind him. Yugi looked surprised to see that Atemu was coming with them. Atemu glared at Yugi slightly and said, "Can we get this over with, some of us have better things to do with our time that spend all evening…" Atemu began only to stop when Yami elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"Shut your damn mouth Atemu." Yami snapped.

Yugi glanced up at Yami and asked, "Umm, Yami why is Atemu coming with us?"

Yami sighed, "Because Aibou, Atemu won't allow me to play shadow games or put myself in any situation where I could potentially be hurt. So, Atemu is going to punish them on my behalf." Yami said.

"Oh" Yugi said before he turned and headed back towards the stairs, his head down and his shoulders slumped.

//Would it kill to be nice to him? Yugi has had a horrible day, he was beaten up, he's in pain and you are just making it worse.//

/I am not making it worse. I have other things that I can be doing with my time./

//Then why in Ra's name are you even coming with us? If you don't care and don't want to help then stay here.//

/No, because this is something that I'm doing for you, not Yugi, YOU. I could care less about Yugi, but since this is important to you I'll make these mortals pay./ Atemu said before he grabbed a hold of Yami pulling him flush against him.

//Let go of me Atemu. Right. Now.//

Atemu smirked before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yami's, though Yami refused to kiss him back. /I'm not letting you go until we fix things here./

Yami sighed before deciding there were some battles just not worth fighting and slowly began to press his lips against Atemu's. Once the two broke apart Atemu smirked before he whispered, "I love you my desert flower."

Yami rolled his eyes, "I'm aware of that Atemu, but that has absolutely nothing to do with the discussion we were having. Now let go of me, we need to catch up with Aibou." Yami said.

"But I like you like this Anku." Atemu said with a smirk.

Yami sighed, "How about this Atemu, we go and deal with those bullies and you'll be able to have me like this the rest of the night…and if you don't let me go right now you'll be on the couch until further notice." Yami said quite seriously.

"Fine beloved, let's go." Atemu said as he loosened his hold on Yami so that now he only had an arm wrapped around his waist.

The two followed Yugi back to where he had ran into the thugs, and as luck would have it they were there once again…this time beating up another small boy. Yami clenched his fists in rage when he saw this; the boy that they were attacking looked no older than ten.

//Those Bastards.//

/Easy beloved, allow me to deal with them./

Yami looked at Atemu for a moment before saying, "Make sure they suffer."

Atemu nodded before he stepped forward, drawing the attention of the bullies onto himself. "It's game time." Atemu said just before the entire area was surrounded in a dark cloud.

Yugi walked over to Yami who had walked over to the injured boy on the ground. After Yami had made sure that the boy was alright, he turned to Yugi who was kneeling next to him.

"Do you know what Atemu is going to do to those guys?" Yugi asked, remembering Joey and Tristan telling him about some of the games Yami had played before Yugi got Yami to stop challenging people to them as often.

Yami shook his head, "No, I do not know what Atemu will do to them. Atemu will not tell me either, but I do know that Atemu will make them suffer for what they did."

Yugi nodded both boys straightened up as the cloud of shadows disappeared revealing a pleased looking Atemu.

Yami raised a brow when he noticed that the four thugs did not reemerge from the shadows with Atemu. Atemu smirked at Atemu and said, "You asked me to make them suffer beloved and I assure you they are. They will be forever tortured within the shadows where no one will ever be able to hear them scream."

Yami nodded his approval before Atemu wrapped his arm around Yami and said, "Let's be heading back."

Yami reached out and grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand while Atemu summoned the shadows to transport them back to the Game Shop. Once they had returned Atemu and Yami headed into the guest room while Yugi went to call change.

Later that night while Yami and Atemu were cuddling together after three rounds of sex Yami decided to talk to Atemu about something that had been bugging him. "Atemu, can you do something for me?"

"I'll do anything for you Anku, you know this." Atemu said.

Yami turned his head so that he was looking directly into Atemu's eyes, "I want you to start getting to know Yugi. In fact I'd like it if you would be friends with him." Yami said.

"Beloved I…" Atemu began.

"Atemu, I'm not expecting you to act like he's your best friend starting tomorrow. I just want you to start making an effort. You are both very important to me and I don't how you won't be remotely civil towards him. So, please try Atemu. For me." Yami said.

Atemu nodded, "For you I will try and get to know the boy and I will try and get along with him better."

Yami smiled, "That's all I can ask."

A/N: And that does it for this chapter. As always please read and review.


	6. changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: This is for Lil Dark. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warning, this is a very Atemu-centric chapter.

Chapter 6

Atemu awoke early the following morning and glanced down to see Yami snuggled up against him, resting quite comfortably. He smiled slightly and he hugged Yami closer to him. He loved watching Yami sleep; he always looked so peaceful and carefree when he slept.

Atemu frowned slightly, that was one thing that was wrong with his Anku. He wasn't the carefree young man he had been in Egypt that much had changed. Back in Egypt Atemu had provided for and protected Yami from everything. And as a result Yami had a carefree attitude, he couldn't see bad in anything or almost anyone. He would on more than one occasion tell Atemu that everyone was good on the inside that you just had to know where to look for it.

But now, Yami wasn't that way anymore. Thanks to that Ra damned puzzle and that weak boy that solved it Yami had been forced to fulfill a role he shouldn't have, was forced to judge and punish people in a way that was against his nature. And because he had been forced to endure that, Atemu couldn't help but be angry at Yugi Moto…for whether the boy realized it or not he was indirectly the one responsible for the change in Yami. Thanks to that Yami had been warped, his light tainted and just that thought of that made Atemu's blood boil.

Atemu sighed; he couldn't place the blame entirely on the boy. Some of the fault was Atemu's own. He should have made the boy stronger, where he would have been able to protect Yami as he needed to be protected. He should have fought harder against the shadows binding him so that he could have gotten to his Anku.

Atemu shook his head, trying to rid it of his depressing thought. It didn't matter where the blame lay. He had his Anku back with him and now he could provide for and protect him like he needed to be. And for Yami Atemu would try to swallow his anger towards Yugi, swallow his jealously at how close the two of them had gotten. Yami wanted the two of them to at least try to be friends.

There was absolutely nothing Atemu wouldn't do for Yami and since this seemed like it was so important to him then Atemu would do just that.

But that didn't mean he was going to like it.

Atemu was drawn from his thoughts when he felt Yami stir. He glanced down to see Yami sleepily blinking his crimson eyes open. Those eyes, the windows to Yami's soul, showed Atemu truly what damage had been done. Those eyes which used to be soft had hardened. They were now calculating and had an edge to them that Atemu did not like seeing in them. Because Yami should not have to be that way and Atemu swore as he gazed into his beloved's eyes that he would do whatever it took to bring the old Yami back.

Yami smiled up at Atemu, "Morning beloved, how long have you been up?" Yami asked.

"Not long beloved." Atemu said as he nuzzled Yami's neck.

Yami kissed Atemu's bare chest before he sat up and stretched. Atemu frowned slightly before he pulled Yami back down. He really didn't want to get up and have to face the rest of the world yet, wanted to hold Yami close to him and pretend that things were the way they used to be. That Yami hadn't suffered as much as he had, been warped. Wanted to drive away the guilt and the anger that were eating away at him from the inside. And that was something only Yami could do. Only Yami could drive those emotions away, only Yami could so effortlessly bring a smile to Atemu's face, make his eyes soften.

Yami looked up into Atemu's eyes for a moment until they widened slightly in understanding. "Your brooding. Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "Its nothing for you to worry about Yami." Atemu said, not wanting to burden Yami with something that wasn't Yami's fault, something that Yami wouldn't be able to fix.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Atemu, will you tell me what has you so worked up? Something is clearly bugging you and I can't help you if you don't tell me what it is. So, will you tell me already Atemu?" Yami said.

Atemu chose not to answer Yami and instead buried his face into the crook of Yami's neck, he then began to suck on Yami's collar bone. Yami moaned slightly when Atemu did this.

//This isn't letting you off the hook Atemu. I want you to tell me what's bugging you.//

/Nothing is bugging me Yami. I was just thinking about some things, that's all. I'm fine now./

//Atemu, you do realize you're a terrible liar don't you.//

Atemu chuckled. Only Yami could tell if Atemu was lying. To this day Atemu still hadn't figured out how Yami was able to read him so well.

/Actually beloved I'm a terrific liar. You can just read me really well and apparently know my tell./

//You have several of them actually.//

/Like what?/

//For one the pitch of your voice changes slightly, and for another you put up small mental blocks when you lie to me.//

Atemu smiled, and decided that it was probably a wise idea to get Yami's mind off of Atemu's problems otherwise he'd just worry about him and that was something that Atemu really wanted to avoid.

/Say, Yami what do you say I see if I can make you a permanent fixture in this mattress?/

Yami blushed slightly before he turned his head and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 9:30 am. "Sorry Atemu, but we've got to be getting up."

Atemu frowned slightly before he quickly wiped it off his face. Yami would definitely know something was up if he saw him frowning. "And why is that beloved?"

"Because today is a Saturday and Aibou doesn't have school today, so the three of us are going to spend the day together. That way the two of you can get to know each other better." Yami said.

Atemu sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but if it would make Yami happy then he would. _What Yami wants Yami gets._ "Alright beloved, if that's what you want to do today." Atemu said as he reluctantly released his hold on Yami.

Yami sat up and looked at Atemu, he could plainly see that Atemu didn't want to do this and was only doing this to humor him. "Don't look so down Atemu, who knows you might actually have fun today." Yami said. He paused for a moment before continuing, his voice taking on a huskier tone, "And besides if you're a good boy today I'll reward you when we get home tonight."

Atemu nodded and the two got out of bed and got ready for their day. Atemu and Yami met Yugi downstairs and the three ate breakfast in relative silence. Yami proposed the idea to Yugi that they spent the day together, and Atemu could see that Yugi wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea either but he agreed nonetheless.

Atemu and Yami walked down the street hand in hand Yugi walking on Yami's other side, none of them really having anything to say. The three of them arrived at Kaiba Land about fifteen minutes later.

The three walked around for awhile, trying to decide what they wanted to do first. Atemu glance around at the various attractions in awe. He had never seen anything like these before, and to tell you the truth none of them looked very safe.

Yami came to a stop in front of a large roller coaster that Kaiba had recently added to the park, it was one he had been wanting to try for awhile now, but he hadn't had the chance to.

Yami turned his attention onto Yugi and Atemu, "What do you guys say we ride this first?" Yami asked.

Yugi immediately nodded while Atemu paled slightly, though only Yami noticed.

//What's wrong Atemu?//

/Yami are you crazy?/

Yami sighed, //Atemu, that ride is completely safe. I've done more dangerous things with you in Egypt than this.//

/But Yami that was totally different./

//No, it wasn't. Atemu, do you trust me?//

/Of course I do./

//Then trust me when I say that this ride is safe.//

Atemu relented and the three got in line for the roller coaster. Atemu thought back to the incident Yami had been thinking of earlier as he watched the roller coaster go down the first drop. It was very similar, but different all the same. Different because Atemu was in complete control of that situation. Yami's safety was entirely in **his **hands, not left up to mechanical mechanisms which could malfunction at any given time.

_Flashback _

Yami was relaxing next to Atemu in their chambers when Yami had suddenly spoke up, "Atemu, I'm bored."

Atemu chuckled slightly and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek, his hand sliding up Yami's thigh. "I think I can alleviate that Anku."

Yami batted Atemu's hand away, "No Atemu I don't want to have sex right now."

Atemu sighed, "Then what do you want to do Anku?"

Yami looked into Atemu's eyes, his own crimson orbs glowing with excitement. "I want to do something fun. Something exciting. Something we've never done before." Yami said.

"And what is it that you propose Anku?" Atemu asked already knowing that whatever it was he was going to give in and let Yami have his way.

"I want to fly Atemu." Yami said.

Atemu wrapped his arms tighter around Yami's waist, "Then fly you shall beloved." Atemu said.

Atemu stood up and the two of them walked out onto the balcony. Atemu activated his God Pyramid before saying, "Come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon."

A large red dragon appeared outside their balcony, its large head coming to rest on the other side of the balcony. Atemu carefully climbed up onto the balcony wall before he stepped off and onto Slifer's head. He then turned and held out his hand to Yami. "Alright beloved, step up onto the wall and take my hand." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and did as Atemu instructed he grabbed Atemu's hand and stepped onto Slifer's head. Atemu then sat down and Yami sat down as well. Atemu wrapped his arms firmly around Yami before saying, "Alright Slifer, lets go."

Slifer moved away from the balcony and took to the sky, climbing at a slow pace and a shallow angle. Yami was looking left and right just enjoying the view he had from this high up. Yami then turned back to Atemu and said, "Lets go faster beloved."

Atemu sighed before he tightened his hold on Yami, unconsciously tapping into his magic to ensure that Yami would not slide off Slifer's head. "Slifer!" Atemu yelled. The great dragon seemed to know exactly what it was Atemu wanted him to do because he immediately began to climb higher into the sky, going much faster before he turned sharply and dove.

"Ahhh!" Yami yelled, though his eyes were glowing with excitement as he clung tightly to the arms Atemu had wrapped around his waist. Slifer dove until they were about 30 feet from the ground before he quickly turned to the right, tilting slightly so Yami and Atemu were sideways before he began to once again climb higher into the sky twisting as he climbed before he suddenly dove again. This time Yami laughed, this was more fun than he'd ever had.

Slifer then pulled up and did a loop the loop, Yami tightening his grip on Atemu when they were upside down, relaxing it slightly when they were upright again. This cycle continued for about an hour until Atemu finally had Slifer stop and they began to head back to the place.

"That was absolutely amazing Atemu. Thank you for that." Yami said.

"You're welcome beloved." Atemu said.

_End Flashback_

Atemu, Yugi and Yami made it to the front of the line and watched as the roller coaster pulled up to the platform they were standing on.

"Alright, three to a car." The attendant said.

Yugi slid into the car first, then Yami followed closely by Atemu. The three fastened their seatbelts and pulled down their harnesses so they clicked into place.

"Well, here we go." Yugi said as the coaster began to move. Atemu grabbed a hold of Yami's hand. Yami chuckled slightly when he did so.

"Atemu, everything's going to be just fine." Yami said.

The roller coaster began to climb the first steep incline, though Atemu didn't really focus on that. He was looking at Yami again. And Yugi surprisingly enough. He took in Yami's ridged posture as well as the look in his eyes. Atemu could see the excitement and anticipation in Yami's eyes, but it was buried, like Yami felt that he couldn't openly express what he felt, like he had to guard it. Whereas Yugi's eyes, Atemu noticed, were clearly glowing with excitement lighting up much the same way Yami's did that night on Slifer. Atemu unconsciously tightened his grip on Yami's hand as they went over the first drop, his mind not even registering it as he fought to contain his anger.

Yugi got to remain this carefree, happy go lucky person at the price of Yami being forced to change. It just wasn't fair. Atemu watched them both through the course of the ride. It was almost like seeing one of those before and after photos. Seeing Yugi like that was like a punch in the gut. The gods blatantly showing Atemu how he'd failed his Anku, and Atemu knew that despite the fact that some of the blame did lay with him, he knew not all of it did. Some of it lay with Yugi and Atemu wasn't sure he could find it within him to forgive Yugi for that.

All too soon the ride ended and the three got off. Yugi and Yami were talking about how much fun the ride was and how they couldn't wait until Kaiba built a new one. And while those two were talking Atemu remained silent. After a few minutes Yami noticed this. "So, Atemu did you enjoy the ride?" Yami asked in an attempt to draw Atemu into their conversation.

"Huh, oh the ride…yeah, I guess." Atemu said with a shrug.

Yami frowned before he turned to Yugi and said, "Aibou can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure Yami." Yugi said with a smile.

Yami then tugged Atemu away from Yugi and over to a secluded area on the side of a Chinese restaurant. "What the hell is your problem Atemu?" Yami asked sharply.

Atemu frowned slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about Yami. I don't have a problem." Atemu said.

"The hell you don't Atemu!" Yami said sharply before he sighed, placing a hand on his head, "Atemu you promised me you'd at least try."

"I am trying Yami." Atemu said.

"No you're not, you haven't said a single word to Yugi the entire time we've been here." Yami paused for a moment. "All I want is for the two of you to get along. Both of you are very important people in my life and I don't like that you two aren't getting along. So, please Atemu if for no other reason will you try for me?" Yami said.

_Yami you have no idea how hard what you're asking me to do is. _Atemu thought. "Yami," Atemu said as he pulled Yami close to him, "believe me Anku I am trying. This is just really hard for me. But, I guess I'm not trying hard enough. So, what is it you would like me to do. I'll do whatever you want." Atemu whispered.

Yami nodded before he turned and began to walk back over towards Yugi, Atemu following right behind him. "So, Aibou what do you want to do next?" Yami asked.

"Well, I was wanting to ride the Ferris wheel next." Yugi said.

Yami smirked slightly before he said, "Aibou that is a wonderful idea."

Atemu looked at Yami a moment before saying, "What are you up to Anku?"

"Nothing, so what are we waiting for lets go." Yami said before he grabbed Atemu's hand in his and began to walk towards the Ferris Wheel, Yugi following right behind him.

The three got in line after waiting for ten minutes they got to the front of the line. Yugi climbed into the bucket first, followed by Atemu. Yami stood there for a moment before he smirked and pulled the door closed from the outside. "Have fun you two. I'm going to sit this one out." Yami said smugly.

Atemu gaped at Yami for a moment before saying, "Anku what do you think you're doing?"

Yami just continued to smirk before he stepped back and allowed the attendant to start the ride. //You told me you'd do whatever I wanted you to do Atemu. And I want you to take this time to talk to Yugi and get to know him a little bit. I'll see you both in about twenty minutes.//

/But Anku I…/

//And Atemu, if I find out that you weren't nice to Yugi you will be sleeping on the couch. Now, you two have nothing else to do so you might as well talk. Have fun, oh and to give you an added incentive to talk to Yugi I'm going to close the link to you for the rest of the ride, that way you can't talk to me.//

And Yami did exactly as he said. Atemu closed his eyes and sighed. After about 45 seconds he reopened them and turned to Yugi, figuring he might as well make an effort. "So, Yugi…" Atemu began.

Yugi jumped slightly, clearly not expecting Atemu to talk to him. "Yes Atemu." Yugi said.

"Are you having fun today?" Atemu asked, though quite honestly he couldn't bring himself to care about what Yugi's answer was.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Though I know that you aren't." Yugi said. Atemu frowned slightly and was about to say something when Yugi continued, "I'm sorry, I know that you don't like me and that you don't want me around. Its just that, Yami's like the big brother I never had and I love spending time with him. And I can see that he really wants us to spend us time together, all three of us. And…" Yugi trailed off.

Atemu sighed, this was apparently going to be harder than he thought. "You're right Yugi. I don't like you." Atemu admitted, there was no point to deny the fact considering both of them knew it. "But for Yami's sake I am going to try and get past my own reasons for disliking you. It won't be easy for me to do this, but I promised him I would try."

Yugi nodded, accepting what Atemu said before he glanced outside. The two sat in awkward silence before Yugi said, "Atemu, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes." Atemu said.

"Why don't you like me? I mean if its something I did, I'm sorry. But, I want to know…" Yugi said.

Atemu put a hand over his eyes and sighed, he really didn't want to be having this conversation right now. "Its not really something you did, well it kind of is…never mind. It's complicated, you wouldn't understand. But, I will tell you that its already been said and done and it isn't something that you can change, its just something that I'm going to have to get over." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "Okay, I guess I can respect that." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed before he made a decision. "Yugi, what do you say that we make a truce? We may not really like each other but for Yami's sake we'll tolerate and be civil to one another." Atemu said.

Yugi looked at Atemu for a moment before he shrugged, "That's fine I guess, but I would have done that anyway. I'm never less than civil towards anyone." Yugi smiled slightly before saying, "Yami says that is one of the things that is unique about me and that sometimes it gets me into trouble because people take advantage of that fact."

Atemu scowled slightly, knowing that Yugi could be this way only because of Yami's suffering however Atemu bit back the comment he wanted to make and instead said, "Alright, then we're agreed."

The two shook hands. About five minutes later the ride came to a close and the two walked over to Yami who was lounging on one of benches near the Ferris Wheel. "So did you two enjoy the ride?" Yami asked as he stood up.

The two nodded and Atemu said, "We've come to an understanding."

Yami smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

Before anything else could be said Yugi's cell phone rang. He answered it and after a few minutes hung up and turned regretful eyes on Yami, "Yami, that was Joey. He needs me to come over and help him with his homework. So, I'll see you guys later?" Yugi said.

Yami nodded, "That's fine Aibou, go help Joey."

Yugi smiled before he hugged Yami and waved good-bye to the two as he ran off. Yami then grabbed Atemu's hand and said, "Well, I guess we can go back home now."

Atemu nodded and the two headed back to the Game Shop.

A/N: Alright, this should do it for this chapter, as always please read and review.


	7. Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

This is for Lil Dark for updating True Self

Chapter 7

Yami and Atemu walked into the Game Shop and headed upstairs and into the guest room. The door had hardly closed when Atemu pushed Yami up against it and kissed him. Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck while Atemu snaked his around Yami's waist. Atemu pulled away from Yami's lips for a minute to say, "We should probably move this to the bed Anku."

Yami nodded and said, "But first make sure the door is locked Atemu."

Atemu snapped his fingers and Yami heard the lock click. Atemu picked Yami up and carried him over to the bed; he had barely set Yami down before attaching his lips to Yami's neck. Atemu snapped his fingers again and all their cloths vanished.

An hour later when Yami was just beginning to dose off Grandpa knocked on their door. "Yami, phone call for you." Grandpa yelled through the door.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." Yami yelled as he regretfully pulled away from Atemu and pulled on a bathrobe before he wandered out the door. Grandpa handed him the phone before he walked back downstairs.

"Hello."

"_Hey, Yami it's me Yugi." _

"Hey Aibou, what's up?"

"_Well, thanks to Joey's big mouth Kaiba now knows that you have your own body and has demanded to that you come and duel him. Apparently he has some sort of a new dueling system he's just perfected and he wants you to help him test it. So, can you?" _

"Yes Aibou, I can do that. Did he say what time he wanted me to be there?"

"_Well, he wants you to be there in about 30 minutes thinking you and Atemu can stop messing around long enough for you to make it?" _

"Very funny Aibou but yes Atemu and I will be there."

"_Alright, well I'll let Kaiba know and I guess I'll see you there." _

"Alright, bye Aibou."

"_Bye Yami."_

Yami hung up the phone before walking back into the guest room and going over to his and Atemu's closet. "Atemu you have to get up. We have to be at Kaiba Corp in a half hour so we need to get dressed." Yami said as he pulled out something for him and Atemu to wear.

/But Anku…/

//No buts Atemu, now get up.//

/(sigh) fine./

//Thank you.//

Twenty five minutes later the two walked hand and hand into Kaiba Corp. Mokuba met them at the entrance and showed them to the dueling arena his brother was waiting at. Mokuba paused in front of the door to a room. "Alright, Yami my brother's in there. You'll need to go in there and put on the stuff sitting beside the door. The rest of us will be watching you from out here." Mokuba said.

Yami nodded. Atemu tightened his hold on Yami's hand. /Anku I have a bad feeling about this./

//Atemu you had a bad feeling about the roller coaster too and that was just fine.//

/Anku this is different./

//Atemu Kaiba isn't going to hurt me. We're just playing a friendly game of duel monsters. No Shadow Magic involved. I promise. Trust me, I'll be just fine. Now, go with Mokuba and cheer me on.//

/Alright Anku. But I swear if he hurts you I'm killing him./

Yami just chuckled and gave Atemu a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Yami said before he pulled his hand out of Atemu's and walked through the door.

Atemu hesitantly followed Mokuba up to the observation deck where Yugi, Joey, Tristan and the bitch were all standing. Atemu chose to ignore all of them while he focused his attention on watching his Anku. He really had a bad feeling about this, but he was willing to trust Yami's judgement. _I just hope that I don't regret this. _

Atemu thought back to the last time he'd had a gut feeling that his Anku was in danger. Yami had insisted that he was going to be fine, that Atemu had nothing to worry about. Atemu had relented and left Yami alone and went to the throne room. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling and ended up ending his meeting early to go back and check on Yami. He'd found Yami cornered by an assassin who was about to drive a dagger into Yami's chest.

//Atemu that was just a coincidence. I'm just fine. You'll be able to see me the entire time. You'd be able to get here to help me before anyone could do anything to hurt me.//

/Okay Yami, I'm sorry, I just…/

//Worry, I know, I know. So, are you going to wish me luck Atemu?//

/You don't need luck Anku, you exceed your opponent in skill by a sizable amount. I have complete faith in you and your abilities. You will be victorious Yami./

//(chuckles) Thanks for the vote of confidence.//

/I love you Anku./

//I know, I love you too Atemu. And after I win this you and I can celebrate tonight. Sound like a plan?//

/Sounds like a plan Anku. I look forward to it./

Atemu chuckled and Yami smiled at him from inside the room and gave Atemu a thumbs up before turning his attention onto Kaiba.

Everything started out smoothly. It was a simple duel monsters match and the new holographic technology was astounding. Yami was easily outmatching Kaiba and appeared to be about two turns away from winning the duel when disaster struck. There was a power surge and next thing Atemu knew he felt pain. Excruciating pain through his link with Yami. And then nothing. Atemu sprinted down the hall and wrenched open the door that Yami had entered earlier.

He saw Yami lying face down on the ground, not moving. Kaiba was running towards him, a look of what appeared to be genuine concern on his face. Atemu didn't care, the only thing that mattered was Yami. Atemu ran over to him and lifted his head, cradling it in his lap. "Yami, Anku come on you have to wake up." Atemu said. Yami didn't move.

/Anku please answer me./

There was no answer. Atemu felt his blood run cold. He leaned his head down and was able to feel Yami's breath on the side of his face. So he knew that his Anku wasn't dead, but still he wasn't waking up. The only thing Atemu was able to get from his link with Yami was pain and that was only when he practically forced Yami's half open a crack. Atemu lifted Yami up, carefully cradling Yami in his arms.

"Hey, you can't move…"Kaiba began to say. Only to stop when Atemu glared at him.

Atemu knew that he was the one responsible for what happened to his precious Anku, but right now he didn't care. He just had to get Yami out of here. Get him somewhere safe where Atemu could nurse him back to health.

Atemu called upon the shadows and the two vanished.

A/N: Please read and review.


	8. Prognois and Target

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Oh, and last chapter I failed to mention it but the gear that Yami had to put on was just a larger, more advanced duel disk like piece of equipment. He'd also had on a small piece of head gear, kind of like an ear piece, this was so tag team partners could communicate easier…or opponents could talk with one another with having to shout to be heard over the crowd.

Chapter 8

Atemu had returned to his and Yami's room in the Game Shop. He immediately set Yami on the bed. Atemu then locked the door with Shadow Magic. _Yami's vulnerable enough as it is I am not going to take any chances with his safety. No one is going to be anywhere near him until he's back on his feet again. _

Atemu sat down on the bed beside the unconscious Yami. He held his hand about an inch above Yami's face and focused, his hand glowed blue. He ran his hand above Yami's entire body focusing all his energy into his task. After he had finished he rested his hand in his lap and closed his eyes. This was not good.

One of the things darks could do was they could make magical scans over their lighter halves, to find out if anything was physically wrong with them. That was what Atemu had just done, and the rests were not pleasant. There were two main things that concerned Atemu, well okay three things, but the third thing might not be as bad as the other two. Atemu's main concern was the damage done to Yami's heart. The voltage Yami was shocked with was enough to nearly cause Yami's heart to stop, in fact had Yami not had contact with Shadow magic like he did it probably would have killed him. But regardless Yami's pacemaker was damaged as were one of the main muscles in Yami's heart. The second thing was the nerves were fried the entire length of the arm Yami had been wearing the new duel disk on, the nerve damage extended into Yami's chest. However, that had been the least of Atemu's concerns. Thanks to the head piece Yami had been wearing Yami had also received an electrical shock directly into his head. There was brain damage. Atemu just wouldn't know the extent until after Yami woke up.

_Don't you worry Yami. Everything is going to be just fine. I'm here and I'll take care of everything. You'll be back to normal before you know it. _

Atemu cradled Yami against his chest. Knowing that all he could do was wait until Yami woke up. He refused to consider the possibility that he wasn't going to wake up. That was just too horrible to even think about.

Fifteen minutes later there was pounding on the door to his and Yami's room as well as someone jiggling the lock.

"Atemu, it's me Yugi and the gang. I know you're in there, so please open the door we want to make sure that Yami's okay." Yugi said.

"Go Away." Atemu snapped. _I am not taking any more chances with my lights life. He could have died today. I can't lose him. I won't. _

"Atemu, come on Yami wouldn't want you to isolate him like this. So please let us in." Yugi pleaded.

"Yeah, we're his friends." Anzu piped up.

Atemu bit back a growl. _There's no chance in duat that bitch is coming anywhere near Yami. _"Go away. I am perfectly capable of taking care of Yami on my own, I don't need all of you in the way." Atemu snapped.

"Please Atemu." Yugi pleaded.

Atemu sighed, on the one side, he needed to make sure Yami was safe, but on the other hand Yami would be pissed if he knew Atemu was leaving Yugi out of the loop like this. "Fine Yugi, you can come in. **Only you." **Atemu said before he snapped his fingers unlocking the door.

Yugi slowly opened the door before walking into the room and closing the door behind him. He made his way over to the bed where Atemu was sitting with the still unconscious Yami's head resting in his lap. "So, how is he Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed, "Not good. He had damage done to his heart, brain and the nerves in his left arm are permanently fried as well as some of the nerves on the left side of his chest. I won't know the extent of the brain damage until he wakes up." Atemu said.

Yugi's eyes widened as Yugi put his hand to his mouth. "Oh God." Yugi whispered, tears gathering the corners of his eyes.

Atemu looked up at Yugi and did his best to put a smile on his face. "Don't worry Yugi, Yami'll be just fine. I'll make sure it. He'll be back on his feet in no time. Remember Yami's a fighter, he's not going to let a little thing like an electric shock beat him." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, giving Atemu a watery smile, "You're absolutely right. I need to have faith." Yugi said.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Yugi slowly got to his feet. "Well, I guess I'll be going. I don't want to be in your way. But, Atemu can you promise me that you'll let me know when Yami wakes up."

"Yes Yugi, I promise I'll let you know." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled brightly, "Thanks Atemu that really means a lot to me." Yugi said before he left.

One Yugi was gone Atemu allowed the smile to fall from his face. Yami would have killed him if he hadn't have helped Yugi like he did. Yami had enough on his plate as is he didn't need to be having to worry about how Atemu upset Yugi on top of everything else.

"Please wake up Anku." Atemu whispered.

And it seemed as if the gods had answered his prays because Yami slowly blinked his eyes open. Atemu smiled brightly at Yami, "Yami you're awake thank Ra."

Yami looked at Atemu for a minute and whispered, "Até what happened to me?"

Atemu blinked and said, "You were shocked Anku. But don't worry about it you're going to be just fine. I'll make sure of it."

Yami nodded and snuggled closer to Atemu. Atemu slowly made to scoot out of bed. He had promised to let Yugi know when Yami woke up and Atemu was a man of his word, and this was no exception. Atemu had barely made it out of bed however, when Yami grabbed his wrist. "Wait, Atemu don't go." Yami said a pleading tone in his voice.

Atemu smiled a Yami and said, "Don't worry Anku, I'm just going down the hall to let Yugi know that you woke up. That's all. I'll be right back."

Yami nodded, letting go of Atemu's wrist. "Alright Até." Yami said.

Atemu frowned slightly but walked out of the room all the same. He walked down the stairs and saw Yugi and the rest of the gang plus Yugi sitting in the living room. Kaiba was on his cell phone yelling at someone about something while the rest of them were watching television. Atemu cleared his throat.

Everyone looked up and were slightly surprised to see Atemu standing there. "Atemu, can I do something for you?" Yugi asked.

"No, I just came to let you know that Yami's awake now. However, I don't think the rest of you should see him right now. I think that he should rest. You should be able to see him tomorrow for a little while." Atemu said.

The gang nodded, and it was then that Kaiba slammed his phone shut. "Greedy corporate bastards. "

"What on earth are you talking about Kaiba?" asked Tristan.

"One of the Kaiba Corp corporate executives in the hopes of advancing their position, decided to switch one of my two completely safe and functioning new dueling system with one of the ones that I still hadn't fixed the faulty wiring in. He had planned for me to wear it and be the one to get shocked, but Yami grabbed that one instead." Kaiba said.

Atemu closed his eyes and clenched his fists. _That bastard is going to pay. __**Dearly. **_"On second thought, Yugi come with me for a minute please." Atemu said.

"Sure." Yugi said before he got up and followed Atemu up the stairs and into his and Yami's room. Atemu sat down beside Yami on the bed and said, "Hey, how are you feeling Aknu? Is there anything you need me to get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just tired. And sore." Yami said.

Atemu smiled, before he gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, well Anku I have to go somewhere for a little while and while I'm gone I'm going to have Yugi spend some time with you. If you need anything either have Yugi get it or you can contact me through the mind link." Atemu said.

Yami nodded though he immediately got a sad look on his face. "Alright Até come back soon. Okay?"

Atemu nodded, "Of course."

Before he got up and went back downstairs. He walked right up to Kaiba and said, "Tell me right now the name of the bastard who nearly killed my light."

"Kemo." Kaiba said.

Atemu nodded, and disappeared into a cloud of shadow. Once the shadows had dissipated he saw that he was standing outside Kaiba Corp. _Now its time to make that bastard pay. He'll learn the hard way that NO ONE messes with my light. _

A/N: And that should do it for this chapter. I hope everyone like it. You'll find out more about whats going on with Yami next chapter after Atemu gets back from punishing the guy who switched the gear. Anyway, please read and review.


	9. violated trust and observations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 9

While Atemu was gone dealing with Kemo at Kaiba Corp Yugi was sitting with Yami, who well, wasn't really being himself.

"Hey, Yami you feeling okay?" Yugi asked.

"Mmm" Yami said, starring off into space like he had been the entire time Atemu had been gone.

This was beginning to both frustrate and scare Yugi…something was really wrong with Yami and without Atemu here to take care of it that meant Yugi was going to have to. Yugi however was drawn from his thoughts by a knock on Yami's door.

"Yug, its us." Joey said.

Yugi got up and opened the door a crack to see that indeed all of his friends were standing outside the door. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked, remembering quite clearly that Atemu had told them that they couldn't see Yami until tomorrow.

"We're here to see Yams…we want to make sure that he's alright, though rich-boy I think is more concerned with getting nailed with a lawsuit." Joey said. Kaiba scowled at him, but did not deny the accusation.

"Well, you guys heard what Atemu said downstairs. He said that you guys couldn't see Yami until tomorrow." Yugi said, knowing that if Atemu showed up and saw them all there when he said they couldn't be then things would be, bad to say the least.

"Ah, don't worry about it Yugi. He's gone to deal with the idiot who tried to kill Kaiba but ended up getting Yams instead. We'll be gone before he even knows we were here." Joey said with a dismissive wave.

Before Yugi could say anything Anzu pushed open the door and past Yugi into the room. She immediately made a beeline for Yami. "Aww, my poor little Yami-kins. Don't worry my love, I will nurse you back to health." Anzu cooed.

Joey, Tristan and Kaiba also piled into the room. Tristan came over and grabbed Yami's hand saying, "Hey buddy, don't worry about a thing you'll be fine in no time." The problem with that was that Tristan had grabbed Yami's left arm, and due to the nerve damage the sudden movement was excruciatingly painful. Yami let out a shout of pain before he squeezed his eyes shut. Yugi was immediately by his side.

"Yami, what happened, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

Yami didn't answer Yugi, instead his eyes glazed over which Yugi knew meant Yami was contacting Atemu.

//Até//

/Yami? What is it? What's wrong?/

//Pain. My arm it feels like its on fire.//

/Did you tell Yugi about it?/

//Yugi let it happen.//

/Yami what are you talking about?/

//Yugi let his friends come in here and one of them grabbed my arm and moved it just right. Ra it hurts.//

/Yami, I'll be there in a few minutes./

//Okay.//

Yami's eyes unglazed and mere moments later Atemu appeared in the crowded room. He looked absolutely livid, but he said nothing and instead made his way over to Yami, pushing Tristan and Anzu out of his way.

Yami smiled slightly. "Atemu."

"I'm here Yami." Atemu said as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Yami. "Now what exactly is going on with your arm?"

"It feels like its on fire." Yami replied. "Please, Atemu, make it stop."

"Alright, I'll make it stop." Atemu said. He lifted his hand and held it about an inch above Yami's injured arm his hand glowed purple while he ran it down the length of Yami's arm, numbing it. "There, is that better Yami?" Atemu asked once he was done.

"Yes, thank you."

Atemu smiled before he stood up, "Yami, why don't you try to get some rest. I'm going to go talk to everyone else out in the hall, then I'll be back."

"Okay Atemu."

Everyone immediately got the hint and walked out into the hall. Atemu the last one out of the room pulled the door closed behind him. Once the door was shut Atemu immediately rounded on the others. "I told you all specifically that you couldn't see Yami until tomorrow, and yet as soon as I'm gone you go against what I said. Did you ever think that I told you that for a reason?"

"But you let Yugi see him." Joey pointed out.

"That was because I needed someone to watch Yami while I was gone to deal with that bastard Kemo. Though, that was obviously a mistake I will not be making again."

"Atemu, I'm sorry. I told them I didn't think that was a good idea they just didn't listen." Yugi said.

"Yugi I trusted you to take care of the person who means more to me than anyone else ever has. And you, it doesn't matter if you did it intentionally or otherwise, allowed his situation to get worse. Yami was in enough pain as it was before this, he didn't need the added pain."

"Why didn't you do the hocus pocus mind trick earlier?" Kaiba said.

"Because I want to find out the full extent of the damage that was done, but I can't do that if Yami can't tell me what he's feeling." Atemu snapped.

"Then why did you numb him? And if you want to know exactly what's wrong with him why don't you take him to the hospital?"

"I only did so that Yami wouldn't be in excruciating pain waiting for the pain to go back to the dull throb it was before Tristan's bonehead move. And as for taking him to the hospital, I am perfectly capable to taking care of him myself I refuse to hand him over to complete strangers to examine." Atemu said. Atemu sighed, "Just, all of you leave. You can hopefully see Yami for a little bit tomorrow."

And after that Atemu turned and headed back into his and Yami's room, locking the door behind him.

Yami glanced up when he saw Atemu had come back into the room and smiled. Atemu walked over and sat down on the bed beside Yami, who immediately cuddled up against him.

Atemu couldn't help it, he chuckled. "You always become so cuddly when you're hurt or sick." Atemu commented.

Yami just nuzzled Atemu's chest before saying, "Well, I like being around you all the time Atemu. I just feel safer when you're here when I'm sick, that way I don't have to worry about anything. Because I know that you'll be able to protect me."

"I'll always protect you Yami." Atemu said firmly while he hugged Yami closer to him.

"I know." Yami said, "I love you Atemu."

Atemu smiled slightly before he leaned down and gave Yami a chaste kiss. "I love you too Anku."

A few minutes later Yami drifted off to sleep against Atemu's chest, though to tell the truth Atemu didn't mind at all.

While Atemu watched Yami sleep he thought about the confrontation he'd had with Yugi out in the hall, as well as the mind-link conversation he'd had with Yami before that. When Yami had been in pain he'd immediately contacted Atemu, though Atemu didn't mind that did confuse him. The Yami that had been released from the puzzle wouldn't NOT tell Yugi what was going on. Come to think of it, ever since Yami woke up he'd been extremely clinging…he'd also started calling him 'Até' not that Atemu minded, he loved it when Yami called him that, in fact when they lived in ancient Egypt Yami would call him that all the time. Yami said that he wanted to have a special name that only he could address Atemu by. But, he had to admit the timing was a bit odd.

_I wonder if the brain damage Yami suffered has effected his distinction between the past and the present. Because Yami right now is acting more like the Yami I knew five thousand years ago then the Yami I've come to know of this day and age. Or perhaps, this is just one of the things about Yami that hasn't changed. He still wants to cuddle when he's sick…and he did tell me that he hates to worry Yugi. So, maybe that's why he went to me, since he didn't want to scare Yugi. _Atemu shook his head, no that didn't make sense either. Because, to tell the truth, Yami wouldn't have wanted to worry Atemu either and he knew that by contacting him the way he did would have worried him. _He also knew that I'd be mad at Yugi. Which isn't what Yami would have wanted. _

Atemu glanced back down at the peacefully sleeping Yami. _I'll worry about why Yami's acting this way later, since to tell the truth I haven't seen enough to know exactly what's going on and in this case only time will tell. _

A/N: And that should do it for this chapter. Sorry for the delay. As always please read and review.


	10. Talks and Problems

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: Alright, this chapter is for Lil Dark, as a reward for having the Humanchild updated today.

Chapter 10

An hour after the incident upstairs Yugi had managed to get rid of all his friends, telling them that he'd see them in the morning. Yugi, hardly one minute after he'd closed the door immediately made his way up the stairs. He knew that he needed to talk to Atemu about what had happened earlier with Yami. He needed to set the record straight.

Yugi knocked on the door and waited a few minutes until Atemu opened the door. "Yes Yugi?" Atemu asked, his voice sounding slightly impatient. Though, Yugi could understand, Atemu didn't want to be away from Yami for very long. Yugi could not fault him for that, in fact if Atemu **hadn't **been acting that way then Yugi'd been mad.

"Atemu, you and I need to talk about what happened earlier." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed, and glanced back over his shoulder for a moment before turning his attention back to Yugi. He nodded before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Alright Yugi, lets talk." Atemu said.

"Atemu, first let me apologize for what happened with Yami. I swear I did not mean for that to happen. No, let me finish." Yugi said when he saw Atemu open his mouth to say something before snapping it shut.

"Atemu, you need to know that I did not **let** my friends come into the room. I told them they **could NOT **comein and see him, because that's what **YOU **said. Anzu pushed open the door and pushed me aside to come into the room. Tristan, Joey and Kaiba **ALL **pushed right past me and ignored me telling them that they couldn't come in. Tristan grabbed Yami or whatever it was he did before I had a chance to voice any other protests. As soon as Yami screamed in pain I immediately tried to ask him what was wrong, tried to help him, but he didn't answer me. His eyes glazed over when he contacted you. You showed up a minute later." Yugi said.

Atemu just looked at Yugi for a few minutes before he nodded, "I accept your apology Yugi. You did the best that you could." Atemu sighed, placing his hand on the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry for snapping at you the way that I did, that was wrong of me. I should have at least listened to you first. I'm just really worried about Yami, and when he contacted me in excruciating pain, and told me that you let it happen, which I took to mean you stood back and let Tristan grab him like he did…I just lost my temper. But, I should have known that wasn't what had happened, you care about Yami far too much to just stand back and let something like that happen, and I should have known that. So, I'm sorry Yugi."

Yugi smiled before he wrapped his arms around Atemu in a hug. Atemu tensed at the sudden touch before he slowly relaxed into Yugi's arms. "I understand that you're worried about Yami and that you're just trying to protect him and take care of him. This is just your way of showing that you care."

Atemu just nodded before he glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. He may have only been gone for a few minutes but, he didn't want to leave Yami alone right now, even if he was asleep.

Yugi let go of Atemu and said, "Well, now that everything is okay between us I'll let you get back to watching Yami."

Atemu smiled gratefully before turning to go back into his and Yami's room. He paused with his hand on the doorknob and said, "Yugi, you can come in if you want to. I know that you're worried about him too."

Yugi's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Of course I'd love to come in and see Yami, that is if that isn't a problem, I mean…if I'd be in the way, then I won't but…" Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled a bit before saying, "Don't worry Yugi, you won't be in the way, Yami's asleep right now anyway. But, you can come in and see him; you can stay as long as you want. Yami'd want you to be there."

Yugi and Atemu then walked back into the room. But, instead of sitting on the bed since they didn't want to wake the sleeping Yami up, they sat down in a couple of chairs a few feet away from the bed. About twenty minutes later Yami woke up. Atemu smiled and said, "How are you feeling Anku?"

Yami frowned for a moment before contacting Atemu through the link. //Até what did you just say, I heard you voice, but I could not make out what you said.//

Atemu blinked. /You couldn't hear me Anku?/

//No Atemu, I couldn't. I think I've talked to you before about not being able to hear you when you mumble.//

Atemu got up and walked over to sit beside Yami on the bed. "Can you hear me now Anku?" Atemu said, Yugi glancing up when he heard Atemu ask the question.

"Yes Até I can hear you now." Yami said.

Atemu got up and walked back over to where Yugi was and said, "What about now beloved?" Making certain that his voice was clear.

Yami frowned before he shouted in frustration, "For Ra's SAKE Atemu **quit MUMBLING!** I can't hear you when you mumble."

Yugi frowned before saying, "Yami, Atemu wasn't mumbling. He was talking normally."

Yami grabbed his pillow in frustration, "Not you too Aibou. Will the both of you talk normally? I am not in the mood for you two to be joking around."

Atemu's eyes widened before he ran over to the bed and turned Yami's head to the side, so that his left ear was exposed, his hand glowing blue for a moment. Yugi also got up and walked over to the bed, curious about what Atemu was doing. After a few moments Atemu was done. "That explains it." Atemu said.

"Explains what?" Yami asked.

"The shock did some serious damage to your hearing beloved. You can't hear unless we're practically on top of you." Atemu said.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that Yami's gone deaf?" Yugi asked.

"Almost." Atemu said.

"That explains it. That explains why Yami wouldn't answer me really when I was talking to him before my friends showed up, as well as why he thought I just let me friends in. He couldn't hear me." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed and squeezed Yami's hand. "So that shock damaged my hearing?" Yami asked.

Atemu nodded, "I'm afraid so Yami."

Yami closed his eyes and leaned against Atemu.

/Don't worry beloved, it'll be fine. We can get past this, we'll adapt. I'll work on finding a way to fix your hearing. You'll be fine beloved./

//You will?//

/Yes, don't worry about it. I'll take care of it./

Yami nodded. He trusted Atemu. About thirty minutes later Yami stood up, saying that he needed to go to the bathroom. However, when he stood up he swayed on this feet, and after he'd taken about two steps he nearly fell. Actually he would have fallen had Atemu not grabbed him to steady him.

"Yami you okay?" Atemu asked once he'd had Yami steady.

Yami nodded before he pushed himself out of Atemu's arms and tried to continue onto his way to the bathroom, only to nearly fall again. Atemu once again caught him and wouldn't let go of him until he had escorted Yami to the bathroom and back to the bed again.

"Atemu, what's wrong with me? Why can't I walk?" Yami asked.

"I'm not sure Yami. But don't worry, I'll figure it out." Atemu assured.

Yami nodded before he rested his head against Atemu's chest. Yugi looked at Yami and had to admit Yami looked miserable, frustrated and miserable. Yugi suddenly smiled, he had just the idea to take Yami's mind off of everything that was going on right now. "Hey Yami?" Yugi said his voice practically a yell to make sure that Yami was able to hear him.

"Yes Aibou, what is it?" Yami asked.

"Do you want to play a game of Duel Monsters to pass the time?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, he loved Duel Monsters and welcomed the distraction, "I'd love to Aibou, Atemu, can you grab my deck it's in the nightstand."

Atemu smiled before he quickly got up and grabbed Yami's deck. Yami sat up straight and crossed his legs making room for Yugi on the bed as well, since he knew he couldn't use a duel disk, so they'd have to play table top for now.

Yugi came in a few minutes later, deck in hand. He sat down on the bed across from Yami, his game face on. "Alright Yami, lets duel!"

Yami smirked, his eyes lighting at the challenge. "Bring it on Aibou."

However, the duel hardly got to begin before it ended. Yami could not grip the cards, much to his frustration. However in an attempt to continue the game despite the difficulties Atemu held the cards for Yami, saying that he'd play the cards that Yami wanted him to play. Yami would lay his hand flat on the deck and slide the top card onto the bed; Atemu would then pick the card and hold them for Yami to see. However, problem number two was that Yami couldn't **see **the cards unless Atemu held them practically flush with Yami's face. Still, they made the effort. Atemu held the cards where Yami could see them and would play what Yami told him to play. But, it soon became apparent that Yami wasn't playing like he normally would. In fact after three amateur mistakes, and him forgetting he needed to sacrifice to play one of his monsters Yami decided that he'd had enough and buried his face in his pillow.

Yugi and Atemu picked up the cards. Atemu putting Yami's back in his nightstand and Yugi slipping his into the deck holder attached to his belt. Yugi sat down beside Yami and said, "Yami, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Yugi said.

Yami didn't answer him. Atemu walked over to Yugi and put a reassuring hand on Yugi's back. "Don't be offended Yugi, I think that Yami's just frustrated now. He's angry as well, but not at you. He's angry and frustrated with himself. He'll get better over time Yugi. We just have to be patient with him while he learns to be patient with himself. I think finding out that he can't play Duel Monster's anymore was a real blow. But it isn't something that we can't get through." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded before he got up and headed back into his own room, after all it was getting pretty late, if he didn't go to bed now Grandpa'd have a fit.

Once Yugi was gone Atemu laid down on the bed beside Yami and pulled him close. Yami buried his face in Atemu's chest and cried. Now, Yami doesn't cry very often. In fact the last time he'd cried was when he lost Yugi to the seal. But, right now he just needed the release.

Atemu just held Yami while he cried. "Everything will be okay beloved; we just have to take things one day at a time. But don't worry, we'll get through this. I promise." Atemu soothed, and that was a promise that Atemu intended to keep.

A/N: Well, that does it for this chapter please read and review. As for the hearing bit. That was based on my dad. He isn't deaf in one ear, but if you aren't really close to him he can't hear you…even when you yell. Please, no flames for errors I've made. I didn't do any research, and instead made things up to fit. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	11. Nothing's ever for free

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…I'm still just a broke college student who writes stories in her free time and gets nothing out of it other than the joy of writing, so please don't sue me, you'll get nothing other than my college bills and your welcome to take those.

Chapter 11

After Yami had fallen asleep that night Atemu laid awake, thinking. Yami needed his help, unfortunately in order for Yami to recover completely was beyond his power no matter how much he wished that wasn't the case.

Atemu held Yami to his chest before he closed his eyes and allowed his spirit to leave his body. He needed to find out how to heal Yami, and there wasn't anyone or anything that would stand in his way.

Atemu's spirit traveled into the dimension that held the Egyptian Gods. He approached a temple to the Egyptian gods. He walked into the temple and bowed.

"Mighty Egyptian gods, it is I your son Atemu. I come to you in dire need of assistance." Atemu said.

For a moment there was nothing, then the temple was bathed in a bright light. When the light had faded Atemu gazed upon the gods he and his people had worshipped.

"Speak, son of Aknamkanon, Kkwy of Yami." Ra said.

"I come here on behalf of Yami, who was injured through the greed of another. The injury that was done to him is beyond my ability to heal. So, I come to you in the hopes that you may grant me the knowledge and the ability to help him. He means more to me than anything and I hate to see him suffering like this. Please, help me to help him." Atemu said.

"Your Anku was hurt. How could you have allowed that to happen? It was your job to protect him at all costs." Ra snapped.

"Easy Ra, it was not Atemu's fault. He did try to stop what had happened, but his anku had not listened to his warning. There was nothing more he could have done." Horus said. Horus, of all the gods was one of the ones who felt the most sympathy for Atemu since he had served as Pharaoh.

"Be that as it may, the anku was still hurt." Ra snapped. Ra was partial to hikari's and when one was harmed it really pissed him off.

"And I have already dealt with the one responsible for that and have come to you for guidance on how to help him heal." Atemu said.

"Very well. We might be willing to help you Atemu, however in order for Yami to heal it will not be without a price." Anubis said.

"Name your price, whatever it is you need you shall have it. There is nothing I will not do for Yami." Atemu said without even a moments hesitation.

The gods looked at each other for a moment, silently conversing with each other. Before Seth spoke up. "We will give you a potion which, you are to give Yami to drink. This potion will put Yami to sleep for six days. During those six days you will have to make one sacrifice each day. On the first day you will have to offer the blood of an enemy of your anku."

"On the second day," Hathor said, "You will need to burn the heart of the one who seeks to steal your anku from you."

"On the third day you will have to offer than hand of the one who trapped your Anku in the past." Horus said.

"On the fourth day you will have to offer the strength of a rival." Anubis said.

"On the fifth day you, Atemu will have to spill your own blood in sacrifice." Ra said.

"And on the sixth day, you will have to sacrifice the portion of soul your anku has lost so that he may be made whole again." Heka, the Egyptian God of Magic said.

"If you do all of these things, than you Kkwy of Yami will heal your anku." Osiris said.

"So, do you accept?" Isis asked.

"Of course. However, I have a question, are the sacrifices on the third and fourth day supposed to be the same?" Atemu asked.

"No, your anku has many rivals." Ra said.

"Very well, I will do as you have said." Atemu said.

"Then here, take the potion to give to your anku." Ra said, holding out the vial with the potion of the gods within it.

Atemu took the potion and bowed, "Thank you gods of Egypt."

The gods said nothing, just vanished into nothing. Atemu then returned home.

Once he had returned to his body he carefully got out of bed so that he didn't wake Yami up. He looked down at the vial in his hand and thought about the task that he would have to complete. This would not be easy.

_The blood on an enemy. That would be Bakura. That means that the day I give Yami the potion I have to acquire Bakura's blood by midnight that night to offer. The second day I need to burn Anzu's heart in offering to the gods. On the third day I have to offer the hand of the one who trapped Yami in the puzzle…that was my cousin Seth, so that means that I have to offer up Kaiba's hand. And then the strength of a rival. I'll have to drain the strength of…Joey and offer it. And the fifth day I must offer my own blood. But, the sixth day I need to sacrifice Yugi's soul. _

Atemu sighed. He knew that he needed to do this and that in his mind Yami was worth the sacrifice, he didn't doubt it in the least. However, the question was would Yami be okay with Atemu making this sacrifice on his behalf. Atemu didn't think he would be. Yami didn't believe in what he called needlessly hurting others which is what Yami would have seen this as.

Atemu sighed before he put the vial in his nightstand and crawled back into bed. He'd think about this more in the morning. Fortunately he didn't have a deadline to make this decision by. So he could weigh the pros and cons.

A/N: Anyway, I hope you all like this. Please read and review.


	12. revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Warning: This chapter contains mentions of past mpreg, if you don't like it then please ignore the flashback towards the end of the chapter.

This chapter is for Lil Dark, hope you enjoy it…and start working on the next chapter of human child.

Chapter 12

The following morning Atemu was up early. He saw that Yami was still sound asleep, so he carefully crawled out of bed and exited the room. He walked down the hall and knocked on Yugi's bedroom door.

After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Yugi. "Atemu, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, his mind immediately running through the possible reasons that Atemu would be knocking on his door at 5 am.

"Calm down Yugi, nothing's wrong, however you and I need to talk about something. Something important." Atemu said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked, wondering what could be so important that Atemu would not only leave Yami alone but also want to talk to him so early in the morning.

"Well, I found a way to cure Yami." Atemu said.

"That's great Atemu." Yugi said, his face immediately lighting up with so much joy that Atemu felt his heart lurch. Yugi reminded him so much of Yami and even though they weren't the same person…taking Yugi's soul…killing Yugi, would be no different than killing Yami.

Yugi frowned when Atemu didn't comment, or even seem happy about finding a way to help Yami. "Atemu, what's wrong? I thought you were glad you found a way to help Yami."

"I am, it's just that…it's, complicated." Atemu said.

"What do you mean its complicated?" Yugi asked.

Atemu didn't reply. Yugi pushed open his bedroom door so it was completely open and ushered Atemu inside, and pushed him down onto his bed. "Atemu, what did you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed, "Last night I talked with the Egyptian gods and they gave me a way to cure Yami. A way to undo all the damage that was done to him…completely heal him. However, this doesn't come without a price. It comes at a heavy price…one that personally I'd pay without batting an eye, but not one that I think Yami would be willing to pay, not one he'd ever forgive me for paying." Atemu said before rising and beginning to pace around Yugi's room.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for Yami. I went to war for Yami, I've risked my life for Yami, would give my life for Yami, my sanity. Anything it took to help Yami, to protect him I would do. Have done before. But, this is one thing I don't know if I should do it." Atemu said.

"Why don't you tell me what the price is Atemu and maybe we can go from there. It seems to me that you just need someone to help you sort your thoughts out on this and since Yami is asleep I'll try to help you instead." Yugi said.

Atemu momentarily stopped his pacing and looked at Yugi, "You want to help me figure this out?"

"Of course. I'll help you in anyway that I can." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded before saying, "The gods gave me a vial containing a potion that I am to give to Yami. This potion will put him to sleep for six days and nights. And on each of these six days I am to make a sacrifice. A specific sacrifice." Atemu said.

"And what are the sacrifices supposed to be?" Yugi asked.

"On the first day I have to offer the blood of an enemy of Yami's." Atemu said.

"The blood of an enemy? Which enemy?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I believe it can be any enemy of Yami's but I was thinking Bakura." Atemu said. Yugi nodded, indicating that Atemu should continue. "On the second day I need to 'burn the heart of the one who wants to take Yami away from me.'" Atemu said.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked, "I mean, who's trying to take Yami away from you?"

"Your friend Anzu wants to take Yami away from me because she desires to be with Yami in the way that I am. So, I am supposed to burn her heart." Atemu explained.

Yugi paled slightly but said, "Okay, I guess. What's the third sacrifice?"

"On the third day I need to offer the hand of the one who trapped Yami in the millennium puzzle in the first place. Or in this case the modern reincarnation's hand." Atemu said.

Yugi if possible paled more, "Let me guess, that person is Kaiba, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, he is the one who trapped Yami and me." Atemu said, grimacing slightly as he remembered the ritual that had trapped them in the first place.

"And the fourth sacrifice." Yugi prompted, internally dreading what Atemu was going to say.

"I need to offer the strength of a rival." Atemu said.

"The strength of a rival? You have to make a sacrifice from Kaiba twice?" Yugi asked.

"No, it has to be a different rival of Yami's. It can't be Kaiba." Atemu said.

"And your thinking Joey, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"He seemed the one who fit the description the best, other than Kaiba who wasn't an option." Atemu said.

"And what about the fifth sacrifice?" Yugi asked.

Atemu smiled, "That one is the easiest one to come by. I have to offer up my own blood."

Yugi nodded, "And the final one?"

"I need to offer up the part of Yami's soul that he lost." Atemu said.

Yugi blinked, "And how on earth are you going to do that? How are you supposed to find a piece of Yami's soul?"

"It's actually quite simple, I already know exactly where that piece is, or rather **who **that piece is." Atemu said, though he didn't look at Yugi when he said that.

After a few moments of silence Yugi said, "It's me isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Atemu replied, seeing no reason to lie.

"And how are you so sure that I'm a piece of Yami's soul?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed, he didn't really want to tell Yugi how he knew, knowing that this would devastate Yugi. "It's just a sense I have. Due to the bond between my soul and Yami's I can sense Yami's soul, and I can sense a piece of that within you." Atemu said carefully, opting not to tell Yugi the truth.

Yugi nodded. "So, you need to offer my soul or a part of my soul." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, "Those were the requirements laid out by the gods. They told me that if I do all of that then Yami would be completely healed."

"Then, what's the problem? Do it." Yugi said.

"But, I can't. If I did that would destroy Yami. He'd never forgive me for it." Atemu said.

"How do you know that he wouldn't forgive you for it?" Yugi asked sitting down on his bed, patting the spot next to him indicating for Atemu to sit down. Atemu sank down on the bed beside Yugi.

"Trust me, I know he wouldn't." Atemu said.

"But Atemu, Yami loves you. Isn't love supposed to conquer all?" Yugi said.

"Regardless of whether Yami loves me or not he wouldn't forgive for hurting you. He loves you as well Yugi." Atemu said.

Yugi blinked, "No he doesn't Atemu." Yugi said.

"Yes he does Yugi, he loves you very much. He would do anything to protect you, including allowing himself to suffer for the rest of his existence." Atemu said.

"How do you know that Yami loves me?" Yugi asked.

"Many reasons. For one as angry he gets with me when I said something insulting or uncaring about you, his readiness to protect you. They are all signs that tell me quite plainly that Yami loves you." Atemu said.

Yugi blushed slightly which made Atemu laugh. Yugi glared, while tried to, at Atemu. "It's not funny Atemu."

"I didn't say it was funny, I just found your reaction amusing. However, you assumed that when I said Yami loved you that it was in the same way that he loves me, and I don't believe that's the case here. I mean it might be, but I don't believe it is." Atemu said.

"Then how did you mean that?" Yugi asked.

"Yami loves you like he would either a brother or…perhaps a…"Atemu trailed off, his eyes glazing over while his mind was lost in his memories.

-Flashback-

Atemu was anxiously pacing back and forth in the palace corridor. Yami was currently in the healing chambers and Atemu, no matter how much he would have liked to have been in there, he wasn't permitted to be. He wasn't allowed to be in the room while Yami was giving birth.

That had been a huge surprise to find out that Yami had been pregnant, but he was. Apparently that blessing of the gods was a way Atemu wouldn't be forced to bed a woman to produce an heir.

He had been pacing back and forth for about 4 hours now and he was really beginning to worry. Shouldn't they have been done by now? What if something had gone wrong? What if…He was drawn from his thoughts when the doors to the healing chambers finally opened and Isis walked out into the corridor.

"Isis, is Yami alright?" Atemu asked.

"Don't worry my Pharaoh, your Anku is perfectly fine, as is your son. Yami is resting right now but you can go in and see them if you would like." Isis replied.

Atemu ran into the room and to Yami's side. Yami smiled tiredly up at Atemu before he lifted the bundle that was wrapped in a blanket up so that Atemu could see the child. "Atemu, would you like to hold or son?" Yami'd asked.

Atemu nodded and carefully took the bundle from Yami's arms and held the baby. "He's beautiful Yami. He has your eyes." Atemu said while he looked at the baby who did indeed have Yami's violet eyes. The baby also had lightly tanned skin and shared both his and Yami's sharp features and tri-colored hair.

Atemu carefully handed the baby back to Yami, who had slid over on the bed so that there was room for Atemu to lay down beside him. Atemu immediately laid down beside Yami, carefully wrapping his arms around Yami pulling him close. Atemu lightly kissed Yami on the cheek before asking, "Are you certain that you're alright Anku?"

Yami nodded before resting his head on the crook of Atemu's neck. "I'm fine just tired and a little sore. But, that should pass in a little while, no reason to worry." Yami said.

"Alright Anku, then why don't you get some rest." Atemu had suggested, though it was hardly necessary since Yami had fallen asleep before the words had left Atemu's mouth.

-End Flashback

Unfortunately the family was not able to be happy together for long. His and Yami's son had been claimed by what nowadays is known as SIDS or sudden infant death syndrome. Yami and him and both been devastated with the death of their son. Yami had taken the loss harder than Atemu had, blaming himself for the death of their son. He had been convinced that there must have been something wrong with him solely because it had been Yami who had given birth to him. He'd been depressed for weeks, refusing to eat or sleep and he'd spent most of his time crying. Atemu'd been at a loss for what to do.

And that had been because of a situation that was beyond his control. This one was not beyond his control. This one was in his hands and he knew that he could not put Yami back in that situation again.

"Atemu, Atemu!" Yugi said, waving his hands in front of Atemu's face finally managed to snap Atemu out of his thoughts.

"What Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"You just trailed off and I'd been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes." Yugi said.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking about some stuff." Atemu mumbled.

Yugi thought about asking, but the look Atemu gave him said quite plainly that this was not something that he could ask about.

"I can't make the sacrifices. I won't. I refuse to put Yami in that position." Atemu said.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Yugi asked. Atemu didn't answer him, he didn't have an answer.

"You know, if the gods knew that Yami wouldn't be willing to let you go through with this then it makes you wonder why they would even suggest it in the first place. I mean to me it doesn't make sense, especially since last I checked the gods loved Yami and I don't think they would really want to see him suffer, emotionally or physically." Yugi commented.

Atemu's eyes widened for a second before he enveloped Yugi in a bone crushing hug. "Yugi you are a genius." Atemu said before he got up to and left the room.

"I am?" Yugi said before he decided that he might as well go back to sleep, after all it was still pretty early and he didn't need to be getting up yet.

A/N: I hope this is okay for a chapter. Don't worry if you don't understand something. It will be made more clear in the coming chapters. I promise. So, please read and review.


	13. I'm not glass

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 13

Warning: There's a short lemon in this chapter. Check for the bold print it you don't want to read that.

Atemu walked back into his and Yami's room and saw that Yami was still sound asleep. Atemu smiled slightly at the sight before he walked over and crawled back into bed beside Yami.

He had barely laid down in bed before Yami's eyes slid open. //Where did you go Até?//

/I got up to talk to Yugi for a little while about something, I'm sorry if I disturbed you./

//Its fine Até I just don't sleep well without you next to me.//

/Again, I'm sorry Yami./

//(sigh) its fine Atemu.//

/Well, you should probably get some sleep because all of Yugi's friends are going to be coming over later to visit you./

//What! No, you can't let them see me Atemu.//

/Why not Yami?/

//Because, they can't see me like this.//

/They're worried about you Yami, they want to make sure your okay./

//Please, Atemu we can't let them know things are nearly as bad as they are. We have to convince them that I'm either fine, or that things aren't as bad as they are. We can't let them know that I can hardly walk, can barely hear and that I can't play Duel Monsters…they can't know that.//

/And how do you plan on convincing them otherwise?/

//Please, just help me Atemu.//

/Fine, Yami we won't the others know that./

//Thank you//

Atemu just pulled Yami closer to him. /Why don't you want the others to know what's wrong with you?/

//Because, I don't want…argh, you wouldn't understand it Até//

/Try and explain it to me Yami./

//Well, Anzu for one will coddle the hell out of me…//

/I assure you Yami, I will not allow her to lay so much as a finger on you./

//I will forfeit my tenuous, I guess you could call it friendship with Kaiba, since the only thing I'm good for to him is being his dueling rival…and Joey and Tristan will treat me like I'm made of fucking glass.//

/I'm sorry you feel that way Yami. Would you rather I not let them see you?/

//Yes, I'd rather not see any of them until we figure out how to make me better.//

/Very well, I won't let them see you today. I'll go tell Yugi now to call all of them and say that they can't see you today./

//Thank you Atemu.//

/Your welcome./ And with that being said Atemu got up and walked back to Yugi's room.

He knocked on Yugi's door and said, "Hey Yugi, you got a second?"

Yugi opened the door and said, "Sure Atemu, what's up?"

"I need you to call all your friends and tell them that they can't see Yami today. They'll have to visit him on another day. Tell them that I'm being an ass and I won't let anyone in. That I have the door locked with shadow magic and refuse to open it, whatever excuse you have to give them that will work, just make sure they know they can't come over." Atemu said.

"May I ask why?" Yugi asked, curious about why Atemu wanted him to do this.

Atemu sighed, "Yami doesn't want them to see him like this. He was really upset when I mentioned they were coming to visit. He asked me to not let them see him, so I'm just doing as he asked." Atemu explained.

Yugi nodded, "Well, if that's what Yami wants I'll tell the gang they'll have to come over another time."

"Thank you Yugi." Atemu said with a smile before he turned and headed back to his room. He saw that Yami was sitting up in bed. Atemu walked over and plopped down on the bed beside Yami.

Yami immediately cuddled up beside him. Atemu smiled before he snapped his fingers, locking the door and wrapping an arm around Yami.

//Why'd you lock the door?//

/Well, I told you to call his friends and tell them that I'd locked the door and refused to let anyone in. I don't want to turn him into a liar. So, I'm locking the door and I'm not going to let anyone in./

//That's fine, just means that I can get some more alone time with you.//

/That is the idea./

Atemu leaned down and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek. Yami whined slightly. /What is it Anku?/

//Até I want you to make love to me. We haven't been intimate since before the accident.//

/You sure Anku, I don't want to hurt you,/

//Your not going to hurt me. Please, I want you Atemu biaw mry kkwy//

/Very well, if that's what you want Anku, then who am I to deny you that?/

//Then what are you waiting for Atemu?//

**Lemon starts here**

Atemu smirking before gently pinning Yami down on the bed, /Absolutely nothing anku./ Atemu leaned down and pressed his lips to Yami's, his tongue almost immediately seeking entrance into Yami's mouth. Yami opened his mouth for Atemu's tongue, which immediately began to map out the familiar cavern. Yami wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, attempting to pull Atemu closer to him. Atemu snapped his fingers making his and Yami's cloths vanish before he broke the kiss and began to kiss down the side of Yami's neck, pausing to suck on Yami's pulse point. Yami moaned in pleasure.

//Hurry it up Atemu, I want you inside me now Ra damnit//

Atemu chuckled around the nipple he was currently sucking on, /Patience Anku./

//I will not be patient Atemu. Hurry up.//

/Very well Anku,/ Atemu said before he focused on beginning to prepare Yami. Once he was satisfied that Yami was sufficiently prepared he removed his fingers and thrust into Yami, hitting his sweet spot on the first thrust.

"Atemu!" Yami shouted out in pure pleasure.

"Yami" Atemu grunted before he began to thrust in and out of Yami. Yami wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist so Atemu could thrust deeper into him. Atemu while he was thrusting in and out of Yami began planting kisses all over Yami's face and neck.

"Gods, Atemu faster. Harder." Yami cried out with a moan, he was literally seeing stars.

Atemu complied by picking up the pace. Soon, Atemu could feel his end approaching, so he reached between their sweating bodies and began to stroke Yami's member in time with his thrusts. After a few moments Yami came with a cry of "Atemu."

Atemu after feeling Yami's walls clench around him released himself with a cry of "Yami".

**End Lemon**

Atemu collapsed on top of Yami before gently pulling out. Yami immediately cuddled up beside Atemu, resting his head on Atemu's chest.

//I love you Atemu, and thank you.//

/Thank you for what Anku?/

//For not treating me like I'm a fragile doll whose going to break if you aren't gentle with it.//

Atemu hugged Yami /I'd never treat you like that beloved./

//I know that, but it still doesn't mean I appreciate it.//

/Well, you don't have to worry because you won't be like this for too much longer./

//What do you mean Atemu?//

/I found a way to heal you. I can start that tomorrow. And once I'm done it'll be like the accident never happened./

Yami's face lit up, //You mean that Atemu.//

/Have I ever lied to you or let you down before Yami?/

//No, you haven't.//

/That's right, and I have no intention of starting now. Last night I spoke with the gods while you were asleep and they told me how to help you. I can start tomorrow./

Yami pulled Atemu into a deep kiss, Atemu eagerly kissing him back. Atemu could feel Yami's gratitude and relief through his link with him and he was happy that this had made Yami happy.

_All I have to do tomorrow is give Yami the potion then acquire Bakura's blood. _

A/N: I know this wasn't really much of a chapter, but I had to tie up the loose end of the group coming over…don't worry the next several chapters will focus on Atemu healing Yami. You'll find out what he figured out here soon…though it doesn't apply in the next chapter. Oh, and please don't flame me for the lemon, I've never written one before.


	14. Blood sacrifce

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh…nor will I ever (sadly)

A/N: I know you probably noticed it last chapter but Atemu and Yami are using their mind links almost constantly…and that's because of Yami's hearing.

Chapter 14

The following morning Atemu and Yami both woke up early. Atemu went over to his nightstand and pulled out of the drawer the vial that the gods had given him. He then turned to Yami.

/Alright beloved, now I'm going to need you to drink this potion. All of it, every last drop. After you drink it you're going to feel tired, that's alright because this potion is going to put you to sleep. You'll sleep for six days and then when you wake up you'll be healed./

//Okay Atemu.// Yami replied before taking the potion from Atemu and unplugging it. //One last kiss before I drink this since I won't be able to kiss you for six days.//

/Of course Yami./ Atemu replied before leaning in and kissing Yami deeply.

After he and Atemu broke apart Yami downed the potion. The effect was almost instantaneous and within minutes Yami was sound asleep. Atemu sat with Yami for a few moments just watching him sleep loving the sight of Yami so at peace before he slowly got up, carefully extricating himself from Yami's grasp though he knew it didn't really matter since Yami wasn't going to wake up he still couldn't help being careful. He smiled sadly when Yami whimpered at the loss of contact. Atemu bent over and placed a light kiss on Yami's cheek before straightening up and exiting the room.

Atemu walked down the hallway and was halfway down the stairs when he suddenly felt a strong brush against his mind. Atemu froze for a moment, and he felt the brush again.

/Yami?/

//(chuckles) who else would it be Até?//

/But, aren't you supposed to be asleep?/

//My body is, but apparently the potion forced my spirit from my body while the potion would heal it. My spirit and mind have retreated to join yours, so I guess you'll just have to deal with hearing my voice for the next six days.//

Atemu was silent for a moment. Yami took Atemu's silence as a bad sign so he immediately continued //But if my being here is a problem for you then I'll leave you alone.//

Atemu sat down on the stairs leaning his back up against the wall before closing his eyes and focusing, allowing his spirit to retreat into his soul room.

Atemu opened his eyes and glanced around the exact replica of his and Yami's chambers back in ancient Egypt before climbing off the bed he'd appeared on and walking out the door. Like with Yugi and Yami there was a long hallway which seemed to go on forever in both directions separating his mind from Yami's however, Atemu ignored the hallway and instead knocked lightly on the door directly in front of him. The door opened for him almost immediately and Atemu made his way inside.

Atemu hardly paid the room itself any mind as he made a beeline for Yami who was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Atemu sat down on the bed beside Yami and wrapped his arms around him. "Yami, of course I want to be able to hear your voice and feel your presence. You just took me by surprise, that's all." Atemu said.

Yami looked up at Atemu and smiled and gave Atemu a light kiss on the cheek. "Okay Atemu, I understand, now what is it that the gods told you to do to heal me?"

"They told me that after I gave you the potion I would have to make six sacrifices. One before each day ends. I was getting ready to go and acquire the first when you contacted me." Atemu said.

"What is the first sacrifice?" Yami asked.

"I have to offer the blood of one of your enemies." Atemu said, thought when he saw the look on Yami's face he continued, "Relax Yami, I don't have to kill anyone…I just need to get a little of their blood."

Yami nodded before asking, "So, whose blood are you going to get?"

"I was planning on using Bakura's blood since he has been an enemy of yours for a very long time and he also is the one that is closest to us. I don't think I could really find another enemy within the time limit." Atemu said.

"Okay, well then I won't keep you're here any longer Atemu, you go do what you have to do and I'll be here when you get back." Yami said.

"Alright, Anku, I love you." Atemu said before giving Yami a kiss and returning to his body.

//I love you too Atemu.//

Atemu got to his feet and walked out the door. Now all he needed to do was find the thief king. Easier said than done.

Atemu decided that he would first check to see if Bakura happened to have been at his hosts home so he walked over to Ryou's apartment building. Once he had gotten to Ryou's apartment he knocked on the door, once. Twice. Three times. Still there was no answer. Atemu closed his eyes and focused for a few minutes before he decided to leave, Ryou wasn't home…or at least the millennium ring wasn't in the apartment.

Atemu walked into an alley beside Ryou's apartment, the one where the fire escape could be seen. Here he felt a faint sense that the millennium ring had been here, Atemu'd guess it'd been here about an hour or two ago.

//Até if Bakura isn't here then it probably means he's out causing trouble. I'd check for him on the other side of town. Aibou mentioned that Bakura goes there when he wants to steal something or get into a fight…or cause trouble in general.//

/Alright, I'll go check for him there Anku, thanks for the help./

//Anytime Até anytime.//

Atemu allowed the shadows to envelop him and transport him to the other side of town. Once the shadows had cleared he realized he was in what could best be classified as the worse side of Domino city. There were about four or five bars in the area as well as a fair number of hookers roaming the sidewalks. Atemu had to fight the urge to cringe when one or two of them hit on him and instead politely declined saying he was already taken.

Gangs also freely roamed this side of town and thugs, drunks and muggers alike hung out in almost every alley. There wasn't a single wall or trash can that hadn't been decorated by want-a-be Michelangelo's using cans of neon spray paint. Yes, Atemu could easily see this was a part of Domino Bakura would thrive in.

Atemu cautiously wandered around keeping his eyes peeled for the albino thief. He finally managed to spot him leaning against the wall of what appeared to be a closed down supermarket cleaning his nails with dagger.

Atemu made his way over to Bakura who straightened up and sneered at him for a moment before saying, "Ah Pharaoh, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Atemu's eyes narrowed before saying, "I'm here to challenge you to a duel thief."

"A duel? Ha, you mean to tell me that you came all the way to the bad side of town looking for little old me to challenge me to a duel. Don't make me laugh, now what do you really want Pharaoh?" Bakura said.

"Exactly what I said thief a duel." Atemu said.

Bakura sighed and rolled his eyes, "Fine Pharaoh, get your deck and we'll duel."

Atemu smirked, "Now whoever said that I meant a duel with cards? No, I meant a real duel. A duel with swords."

Bakura interest was immediately peaked, "I accept your challenge Pharaoh."

"Good." Atemu said before he focused and a sword appeared gripped in his right hand, the sword itself was light and about 3 and half feet in length the blade made of silver with hieroglyphs etched onto the blade. The hilt was gold in color and rubies were inlaid in the hilt. Atemu gave the sword a few light swings to get used to handling the sword again after so many years.

Bakura also summoned a sword, it was just as long as Atemu's and the blade also silver but unlike Atemu's Bakura's sword lacked the decorations and his hilt was a simple black in color. Bakura too took a few experimental swings before he got himself into position.

Atemu also got into position both holding their swords out in front of them. The tips of their blades barely not in contact with one another. "We go to first blood." Atemu stated, Bakura nodded slightly to show that he understood what Atemu had said. "One the count of three."

"One" The two said in unison.

"Two." The again said together, their bodies tensing as they prepared to throw themselves into the impending fray.

"THREE." They yelled before they both lunged forward they blades clashing before being moved apart and clashing again, both trying to force the others blade away from the center and create an opening for an attack.

The two continued to fight for about 30 minutes before Atemu made a quick move forward, slashing Bakura's shoulder.

Bakura glared at Atemu but lowered his blade. Atemu also lowered his blade about three or four inches of which was coated with Bakura's blood. The two glared at each other in silence before Atemu allowed the shadows to envelop him and take him back to the Game Shop.

Atemu quickly made his way up to his and Yami's room before he knelt down beside the bed and he rested the blade of his sword across the palms of his hands.

Atemu closed his eyes before he began to pray. "Mighty, merciful benevolent gods of Egypt, I offer you the blood of my Anku's enemy so that you may heal my beloved light."

The sword in Atemu's hands glowed for a moment before the light dimmed and the sword in Atemu's hands was devoid of blood. Atemu opened his eyes and allowed his sword to disappear.

Atemu then stood up before he walked over to his bed and plopped down beside Yami's body. Atemu then closed his eyes and went to rejoin Yami in his soul room. Though Atemu must admit he wasn't TOO surprised to see that Yami wasn't in his own soul room, but instead lounging on the bed in Atemu's.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him close. Yami immediately nuzzled Atemu before he pulled away so he could look Atemu squarely in the eyes. Atemu could tell just from the way Yami was looking at him that Yami wanted to ask him something quite serious.

"What is it Anku?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed as he glanced around the room the two were lying in, "I was just thinking Atemu. And I wanted to know, how would you feel if…after I've recovered completely from my accident, how would you feel about…"

"About what Anku?"

"About maybe trying to have another child again?" Yami asked, his voice suddenly getting very quiet.

"What brought this on Anku?" Atemu asked.

"Well, while you were busy fighting Bakura I was spending my time in your room and well, I was just thinking, and that's when I noticed in the corner their the black crib and I then I got to thinking that Yugi's pretty much fully grown…he'll be leaving to go to college here soon, he doesn't really need me around anymore, so I was wondering if we could have a child of our own again. And maybe this time, I'll be strong enough, smart enough…careful enough and we won't lose him like we did in the past." Yami said, his eyes tearing up slightly at the mention of the loss of their son.

"If you want us to have another child Yami, then I'd be more than happy to have one with you again. But, Yami you know I've said this before and I'll say it again. It was not your fault what happened to Amun. That wasn't anyone's fault and there was nothing you or I could have done differently that would have saved him." Atemu said firmly.

Yami nodded before his eyes slid closed while tears he was trying to keep back began to slide down his cheeks. Atemu wrapped his arms around Yami tighter, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Yami's back while he cried, even after all this time the loss of his son still hurt.

After a few minutes of the two just sitting in silence, Atemu trying his best to soothe Yami, Yami's tears finally subsided.

Yami sat up straight and looked Atemu square in the eye and said, "This time our child is going to survive." Yami said firmly.

Atemu nodded his agreement, "That's right, he will and he'll also be the most loved and spoiled child on the planet." Atemu said before he kissed Yami, who eagerly kissed him back. Once the two broke apart the laid down on Atemu's bed and drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

A/N: Alright, I hope that this will do it for this chapter. Anyway, please read and review.


	15. Anzu's heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 15

Atemu awoke the next morning to find that Yami was still wrapped in his arms. Atemu slowly sat up in the hopes that he wouldn't disturb Yami, but he had no such luck…Yami awoke within minutes of Atemu.

"Where are you going Até?" Yami asked.

"Well, I need to be going to collect the second sacrifice. Once I have that one then I'll come right back here and spend more time cuddling with you. I promise." Atemu said, giving Yami a peck on the cheek before crawling out of bed.

Yami chuckled slightly before he said, "Yeah, cuddling, right that's _exactly _what you have in mind."

Atemu turned back to Yami with a smirk, "Alright, fine Yami, you win I'll admit it. I'd like to be able to be intimate with you a little later."

"I know that Atemu, Ra knows you can't go more than a few days without joining with me before you lose your sanity." Yami said.

"Damn straight, and it has been that way since I was what 14?" Atemu asked.

"Sometime around there, I just know we were really young, legally able to marry, but still in this modern time we would both be considered extremely young." Yami said, knowing that he and Atemu both were around 13…and Yami probably wasn't even 13 when they had first been intimate, but times have indeed changed since Ancient Egypt when it was perfectly legal to marry someone at age 11, and not too much of a long shot to be parents by around 14 or 15…possibly even sooner.

"True." Atemu said. "Now, Yami I've got to be going, otherwise you'll just have to wait longer for me to get back."

"Alright Atemu, and good luck." Yami said, getting up and wrapping his arms around Atemu before pulling him into a kiss.

Atemu reluctantly broke the kiss before he exited his soul room and returned to his body, got up and headed downstairs.

/Sorry about that beloved, but if I didn't leave then I probably wouldn't have left at all./

//That's fine Atemu, I figured that was why you left like that. But…I could always torture you as punishment for abandoning me like that.//

/Yami, you had better not./

Yami just chuckled, and Atemu shook his head, knowing exactly what Yami meant by torturing him. Yami had intended to send Atemu dirty pictures and to talk dirty with him through the mind link, knowing that would get Atemu worked up. It used to be a favorite trick of Yami's when he was feeling particularly playful back in Egypt and Atemu had been spending, what Yami had decided was too much time in the throne room.

However, Atemu also knew that the faster he went and collected the next sacrifice the sooner he could get back to Yami.

//Say, Atemu you never told me what the second sacrifice was supposed to be?//

Atemu paused. /Well Yami, according the gods I'm supposed to burn the heart of the one who wants to steal you away from me./

Atemu could feel Yami frowning, obviously not liking the sound of the sacrifice that Atemu would have to make.

/Don't worry Yami, I've already gotten it figured out and I promise I won't have to hurt anyone./

//Really? How? Because as far as I understand it you have to burn someone's heart, which you can't do unless you, well remove it from their chests…which would kill them.//

/I know that Yami, but I also know that the gods wouldn't require me to do anything that they know would upset up, and believe me I know that killing people that you consider your friends would upset you. So, I'm not going to do it./

Yami sighed but Atemu could feel Yami's genuine sense of relief to hear that Atemu wasn't going to kill anyone. //So, what are you going to do then?//

/Don't worry about it. You'll see. But for now I need to go and talk to Yugi./

//Alright, I'll be here Atemu.//

Atemu walked into the living room and saw that Yugi was sitting in front of the television with some sort of odd device in his hand, his eyes focused on the screen while he hands continued to tap the buttons on the controller. "Come on get him." Yugi mumbled under his breath.

//Video Game.// Yami explained.

/Ah, thanks./

Atemu cleared his throat before saying, "Yugi, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Yugi nodded before pushing a button on his odd device, which made the screen freeze with the words 'resume game' in the middle of the screen. Yugi then turned to Atemu, "What can I do for you Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sat down on the couch and said, "Well, Yugi I was actually hoping that you could help me figure out what I need to do for this sacrifice. I've already thought of ways around the others but this one really has me stumped, but I also know that I can't take it literally."

"And which one is this again?" Yugi asked.

"This one is the one where I have to 'burn the heart of the one trying to take Yami from me.'" Atemu said.

Yugi's eyes widened before he nodded, "Oh, right…and you said that was Anzu, right?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded, that was exactly who he had identified as the one trying to steal Yami. "Right, however I know that what they meant is that I have to burn something that symbolizes her love for Yami, however, the problem is that I don't know what that something would be. I was kind of hoping that you might." Atemu said.

Yugi was silent for a moment before he grinned, "Yeah, Atemu I know exactly what it is. Her love tester."

Atemu frowned, "Love tester?"

"Yeah, it's a keychain shaped like a heart, where you imput a bunch of information into it and when you click a button and you're near another love tester that supposedly is your match it'll make a beeping sound. Anzu had given me one, and after I'd put my information into it, nothing happened but later when Yami was in control Anzu gave her his to use to find the other one…long story, anyway the point is that the love tester supposedly worked for the connection between Anzu and Yami." Yugi said.

"And does she still have this love tester?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, she has it on her key ring; you just need to convince her to give it to you." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded before he got up, "Alright, thank you Yugi, you've been a great deal of help to me."

Yugi smiled, "No problem. Feel free to ask me again if you need more help."

Atemu then summoned his shadow powers and teleported to where, according to Yami's knowledge Anzu lived.

//Hey, Atemu I've got a question for you?//

/Yeah Yami./

//Do you think that I could take over your body for awhile? I think I'd be more likely to get Anzu to give me her love tester than you would.//

/I…suppose we could do that. Would it work though?/

//Yeah, it'd work, I know it would since right now I'm sharing a body with you just like I used to with Yugi so we should be able to switch in the same way.//

/Okay Yami, go ahead. Just, be careful./

//Don't worry Atemu I will be, besides you **are **right here to make sure that nothing happens to me.//

Yami then focused on switching with Atemu the same way he would switch with Yugi, and when he opened his eyes again he found that he was indeed standing in front of Anzu's house in complete control of Atemu's body.

Yami walked up to the door and knocked. A few moments later Anzu opened the door and once she realized who it was she smiled widely at him. "Hello Yami." She said flirtatiously. Yami could hear Atemu growling.

//Easy Atemu, just ignore her. I certainly am.//

/Fine Anku, but she tries anything she's dead./

Yami just shook his head, knowing that Atemu didn't mean it…or at least he hoped Atemu didn't mean it.

"Umm, Anzu I was actually hoping that you could help me with something." Yami said.

"And what would that be Yami?" Anzu asked.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to prove to Atemu that I don't belong with him and for the longest time I was at a loss for how to prove it to him, and then I thought of your love tester and how it reacts to me. I think that will be just the proof that I need. So, do you think I can borrow it?" Yami asked, mentally cringing at the lie he had just spouted off.

Though he was able to feel Atemu reassuring him through the mind link so he knew that Atemu understood that he didn't mean it, which made it a bit easier to stomach.

"Sure Yami, anything for you." Anzu said before she ran back into her house. A few moments later she returned love tester in hand. "Here you go Yami."

Yami reached out to grab the love tester from Anzu. However, when his hand touched hers she grabbed his hand pulling him to her before kissing him on the lips. Yami quickly pushed her away, thankful that he had managed to grab the love tester from her while she had pulled him forward since he did not want to risk getting kissed again.

"Well, Anzu…I have to be going now. Thank you very VERY much for you help." Yami said.

"No problem Yami." Anzu said.

Yami smiled at her one last time before he turned and left. Atemu immediately took back over, clenched the love tester in his hand before he teleported back to the Game Shop.

/As soon as I burn this thing Yami. I am removing that bitches touch from you. How **dare** she kiss you like that? Only I am allowed to kiss you./

//That's fine with me Atemu.//

Atemu entered his and Yami's room in the Game Shop and set the love tester on the ground in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning fire…and a few moments later he smelt the distinct scent of smoke and opened his eyes to see that the love tester was indeed on fire.

"Mighty Egyptian gods. I offer up the heart of the one who wishes to take my Anku." Atemu said, and just as with Bakura's blood there was a blinding flash of light and once the light had cleared the love tester and fire were gone.

Atemu then laid back down on his and Yami's bed before entering his and Yami's soul room…after all he needed to remind Yami exactly why he was his.

A/N: Alright and this does if for this update…sorry so the huge delay. School and writers block all decided to get in the way.


End file.
